


Le Problème Final

by Sherlock_Spock



Series: Star Trek : Recommencement [5]
Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle, Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Ancestors, Crossover, Exploration, F/M, First Contact, M/M, New Planets, POV Kirk, Victorian Science Fiction, Victorian Sherlock Holmes
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-04-11 04:46:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 24,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4421921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlock_Spock/pseuds/Sherlock_Spock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cinquième tome de ma saga Star Trek.<br/>Jim, Spock, Bones et Uhura tentent un premier contact sur une planète habitée. Mais une rencontre inattendue va rendre cette aventure beaucoup plus intéressante que prévu.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Londinium

Deux semaines s’étaient écoulées depuis que nous avions quitté Génnisi, laissant derrière nous Karl Johnson, en lui souhaitant tout le bonheur possible. Nous nous dirigions vers un système solaire inexploré susceptible d’abriter une planète habitée, pour tenter un premier contact. La manœuvre était inévitablement délicate, puisque nous ne savions pas à quoi nous attendre. Mais, c’était ce qui m’attirait le plus, dans l’idée de partir cinq ans dans l’espace. La raison principale de ma présence ici. Favoriser l’échange entre les peuples, m’enrichir encore et encore, ouvrir plus grand mon champ des possibles. Et savoir que ma famille, les personnes présentes sur la passerelle, sur ce vaisseau, avec moi, ressentaient ce même frisson, cette même envie, comme un écho que se répercutait à l’infini, me donnait l’impression d’être invincible.

Installé dans mon fauteuil de commandement, je regardais l’immensité de l’univers sur l’écran principal. En apparence calme et maître de la situation, je trépignais en réalité d’impatience. Elle me semblait loin l’époque où mon obsession nouvelle pour les oreilles d’un certain Vulcain m’empêchait de me concentrer. Au rappel de ce souvenir, je me tournai vers Spock qui m’observait déjà, une petite étincelle d’amusement dans le regard. Un léger rire m’échappa. Personne ne s’interrogea sur ma santé mentale, ils avaient fini par s’habituer à nos échanges silencieux. Soyons clairs, Spock était capable de me faire perdre mes moyens rien qu’en étant présent dans la même pièce que moi. J’avais juste appris à faire la part des choses.

« Nous sommes en approche, Capitaine. » M’apprit Sulu.

En effet, les différents astres, qui gravitaient autour d’une même étoile, apparurent sur nos radars. Elles étaient au nombre de sept. Nous nous approchâmes de l’une d’entre elles, qui possédait visiblement une atmosphère, avant de nous placer en orbite haute, à environ 35 786 kilomètres, pour ne pas être repérés. Je demandai à Chekov un scanne complet.

« Planète de classe M, _Keptin_. Je détecte énormément de signes vitaux, elle est donc incontestablement habitée. Population humanoïde, époque présumée : équivalent de la fin de notre XIX ème siècle. Je ne vois rien d’alarmant. » Me rapporta-t-il.

« Nous allons donc devoir descendre sans nous faire remarquer. J’adore l’époque Victorienne ! » M’enthousiasmai-je, en me levant.

« Cette fois, je viens avec vous et ce n’est pas négociable. » Intervint Bones, qui se trouvait avec nous, curieux de voir à quoi ressemblait notre nouvelle destination.

« J’aimerais vous accompagner également, Capitaine. » Me demanda Nyota. « La situation semble sans danger et je souhaiterais étudier leur dialecte sur place. »

Je les regardai, l’un après l’autre. Je n’étais pas dupe, mais ne vis aucune raison de refuser. Ils étaient compétents dans leurs domaines après tout.

« Très bien. Allons-y. » Dis-je, en incitant Spock à nous suivre d’un signe de tête.

Nous montâmes tous les quatre dans le turbolift, direction la salle de téléportation. Mais avant, nous devions nous changer. L’Enterprise était équipé de toutes sortes de vêtements, de toutes les époques, pour pallier aux besoins de ce type de mission. Je n’avais pas encore eu l’occasion de me servir de cette botte secrète et j’aimais me déguiser. Je jetai mon dévolu sur un costume trois-pièces bleu foncé, une chemise blanche, des chaussures et un foulard noir que je nouai autour de mon cou. Un chapeau melon assorti vint compléter ma tenue. Fier de moi, après m’être admiré dans un miroir, je me tournai vers Spock, tout sourire. Son élégance me laissa sans voix. Il portait une chemise d’un vert impérial rehaussée d’un frac (1) noir, une cravate large nouée lâchement et retenue par une épingle émeraude et un pantalon sombre. Il était magnifique. Il ne manquait qu’une chose pour parfaire le tout. Je m’emparai d’un haut-de-forme et le vissai sur sa tête, en prenant bien garde d’y glisser délicatement ses oreilles. Il se munit d’une canne avec un pommeau en argent. Je l’observai allègrement, complètement scié.

« Tu aurais pu vivre dans ce siècle, dans une vie antérieure. »

« Merci, T’hy’la. Tes vêtements te mettent également très en valeur. » Me répondit-il.

« Quand vous aurez fini de vous congratuler, vous pourriez peut-être m’aider ? » Railla Bones.

Affublé d’un costume cuivré et d’un couvre-chef similaire au mien,  il n’arrivait manifestement pas à nouer le nœud papillon gris qu’il avait choisi. Retenant un rire moqueur, je lui portai assistance. Une fois fini, je relevai mes yeux sur lui et me rendis compte que ses yeux étaient fixés sur un point, par-dessus mon épaule. Il semblait figé sur place. Je me retournai pour voir ce qui le captivait tant et un sifflement admiratif m’échappa. Nyota venait de sortir d’une cabine. Elle tourna sur elle-même, fit voler les drapés noirs de sa jupe bordeaux. Un bustier sombre, porté sur une chemise carmin, mettait sa poitrine en valeur. Une capeline (2) aux bords larges, ornée de rubans, coiffait sa chevelure brune qu’elle avait ramassée en chignon. Des gants gris, décorés d’un bracelet en velours rouge, habillaient ses mains fines et un tour de cou assorti rehaussait son teint bronzé. Elle était si belle et paraissait si heureuse, que je ne pus que prier pour la condition des gens de couleur ne soit pas la même que sur Terre, durant ce siècle.

Notre arrivée en salle de téléportation ne passa pas inaperçue. Les membres d’équipage qui passèrent dans le couloir à ce moment-là et Kyle derrière son poste, restèrent sans voix. Nous nous matérialisâmes dans une ruelle, à l’écart des voyeurs. Immédiatement, nous nous fondîmes dans la foule, dans une large rue. Ouvrant la marche, Bones offrit son bras à Nyota, qui le prit en souriant. Ses manières d’un autre siècle semblèrent les amuser. J’échangeai un rapide regard avec Spock, avant de décider de faire de même, et au diable les conventions moyenâgeuses. Il hésita, dubitatif, puis accepta simplement l’invitation en calquant son pas sur le mien. Nous évoluâmes ainsi, durant une bonne heure, nos pieds martelant le pavé humide, zigzaguant entre les nombreux badauds, évitant que les fiacres (3), tirés par leurs chevaux, ne nous renversent. Le tout, en prenant discrètement le maximum d’informations en camouflant le mieux possible nos appareils. Nous eûmes droit à quelques œillades curieuses de passants qui apercevaient, par moments, l’écran d’un tricordeur ou entendaient le son de l’analyseur médical. Mais aucun ne sembla trouver étrange de voir deux couples, interracial comme homosexuel, se promener l’air de rien. Plus improbable encore, nous en croisâmes, nous-mêmes, sur notre chemin. Comme ces deux jeunes femmes, trois rues plus haut, qui s’affichaient sans gêne. C’était comme regarder un de ces vieux films remplis d’incohérences et d’anachronismes. Sauf que cette fois, l’idée me réjouit. Apparemment, ce peuple, quel qu’il soit, n’avait pas fait les mêmes erreurs que le mien. Ils n’avaient peut-être pas notre technologie, mais ils étaient plus avancés sur bien d’autres points.

Je me fis la réflexion que j’avais peut-être parlé trop vite, quand notre environnement changea lentement, mais sûrement. Les pavés se firent rares, au fur et à mesure que nous avancions, et très rapidement, nous évoluâmes dans une rue boueuse et mal entretenue. Nous étions manifestement, dans un quartier plus défavorisé que les autres. L’avenue se rétrécit, les gens flânaient beaucoup moins, étaient plus éparses. Le seul véhicule hippomobile qui croisa notre route fut un cab (4) qui avait vu de meilleurs jours. Certaines choses ne changeaient jamais donc. Malheureusement. Tous les peuples de l’univers semblaient devoir absolument passer par une très longue période monétaire, avant de comprendre que l’argent était un poison. Un hurlement déchira soudainement l’air, m’arrachant à mes réflexions. Nous nous précipitâmes vers l’origine du bruit.

Une foule s’était regroupée dans une ruelle. Bones nous devança, criant, à qui voulait bien l’écouter, qu’il était médecin et qu’on le laisse passer. Il ouvrit un passage et nous nous y engouffrâmes à sa suite. Mais presque immédiatement, il se retourna pour empêcher Nyota d’approcher. Elle ne voulut rien savoir et se dégagea pour voir par elle-même. Je m’approchai à mon tour et la vision qui s’offrit à moi me retourna l’estomac. J’en avais vu d’autres, mais on ne s’habituait jamais vraiment à la mort. Spock regarda par-dessus mon épaule et resta stoïque face au corps sans vie d’une jeune femme. Je pouvais compter sur lui pour garder la tête froide et, bien entendu, sur mon meilleur ami pour être professionnel. Uhura s’était figée, une main sur la bouche. Le rouge du sang qui s’écoulait de la gorge tranchée contrastait violemment avec le gris du sol mouillé. Les yeux grands ouverts, une expression d’horreur encore présente sur son visage, la victime semblait fixer le ciel. Léonard attrapa le bas de sa robe tachée de boue qui s’était relevée durant l’agression, et la rabaissa sur les jambes frêles, pour lui rendre un peu de dignité. Puis il procéda à un examen rapide de la dépouille.

« Elle est morte, Jim. » Se sentit-il obligé de préciser, même si cela était évident.

J’allais répondre, quand on m’écarta brutalement du passage. Un homme habillé d’un uniforme incontestablement officiel, certainement un policier local, nous incita à nous disperser pour que lui et ses collègues puissent investir la scène de crime. On nous obligea à reculer et l’entrée de la ruelle fut bouclée.

« Je suis docteur ! » S’exclama McCoy, quand on l’escorta un peu sèchement vers la sortie.

« Il est évident que cette femme n’a plus vraiment besoin de vos services, monsieur. Nous vous remercions d’avoir piétiné les indices et touché au corps. » Railla le jeune agent qui le tenait par le bras. « Mais, nous avons notre propre légiste. » Conclut-il, en le poussant vers moi.

Je le retins, avant qu’il ne riposte, et lui ordonnai de se taire, pour ne pas nous faire trop remarquer. Un homme d’âge mûr, aux cheveux grisonnants, nous dépassa pour pénétrer sur les lieux. Son long manteau de pluie claquait au vent à chacun de ses pas, lui donnant une certaine prestance. Je l’identifiai comme étant l’équivalent d’un inspecteur. Il se pencha sur le corps, un air profondément ennuyé sur le visage, puis soupira de lassitude, en se tournant vers un de ses subalternes. Nous étions trop loin pour distinguer leur conversation.

« Il vient de lui dire que c’est la troisième victime en une semaine et que ça ne peut plus durer. Que ça ne lui plaît pas, mais qu’il va falloir demander l’aide d’un individu dont il ne précise pas l’identité mais qu’apparemment ils connaissent très bien tous les deux, puisque l’agent semble comprendre de qui il parle. » Nous apprit Spock.

J’avais oublié que son ouïe était bien plus développée que la nôtre.

« Que faisons-nous, Jim ? » Me demanda Bones.

« Nous attendons, pour le moment. Je suis curieux d’en savoir plus. Ils ont apparemment un tueur en série sur les bras. » Répondis-je.

« Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée de s’en mêler, T’hy’la. » Me conseilla mon compagnon.

« Et laisser des innocentes de se faire assassiner ? » M’indignai-je.

« C’est intolérable, mais la prime directive… »

« … fait parfois plus de mal que de bien, Spock. » Le coupai-je. « Nous resterons discrets. » Le rassurai-je.

« Très bien. Mais attendons d’abord l’arrivée de l’inconnu qu’ils comptent appeler en renfort. » M’accorda-t-il.

« D’accord. » Acceptai-je.

Nyota s’était réfugiée dans les bras de Léonard. Le temps vira à la pluie et elle n’était pas assez couverte. Nous patientâmes un long moment, parmi les badauds, après qu’un policier soit monté dans un fiacre pour aller prévenir l’homme que l’inspecteur l’avait envoyé chercher. Un crachin froid trempa nos tenues en quelques minutes et je relevai vainement le col de ma veste pour empêcher l’eau de s’insinuer dans mon cou.

Au bout d’une interminable demi-heure, le véhicule revint enfin. Le jeune agent descendit, suivit de deux individus. L’un était grand et longiligne, habillé d’un costume de tweed sombre, d’un long manteau gris et d’un chapeau assorti qu’il remit sur sa tête en sortant. Quand il s’approcha suffisamment, je pus voir son visage étroit, son front large, ses cheveux noirs, ses sourcils épais. Son nez était fin et ses lèvres minces. Des yeux d’un gris particulièrement saisissant, venaient éclairer ses traits quelque peu froids. Son acolyte était tout son contraire, autant que moi pour Spock. De taille moyenne, beaucoup plus en muscle, il restait tout de même très élégant. Ses épaules et son cou étaient larges, sa mâchoire carrée et une moustache, aussi blonde que ses cheveux, trônait fièrement sous son nez. Son regard semblait bienveillant, son air avenant. Il suivit de près celui qui devait certainement être son collègue ou son ami. Ils passèrent tous les trois devant nous, et si le policier et le blond ne nous accordèrent pas la moindre attention, le brun se figea en nous apercevant. Ses yeux nous observèrent, comme s’il nous scannait, durant de longues secondes, s’attardant tout particulièrement sur Spock. S’il garda un apparent stoïcisme, il était évident qu’il avait remarqué des détails chez nous, qui le laissèrent perplexe. Il fit un pas vers nous, comme fasciné, mais l’inspecteur l’interpella de loin. Sur le coup, je me dis que j’avais dû mal entendre.

 _« Si tes oreilles sont défaillantes, alors les miennes aussi. »_ Pensa mon compagnon.

« C’est absurde. »M’exclamai-je à voix haute, sans m’en rendre compte.

À cette remarque solitaire et en apparence incompréhensible, l’homme, qui nous examinait toujours, afficha un air clairement surpris. Son acolyte le rejoignit, visiblement contrarié, et posa une main sur son épaule pour attirer son attention.

« Holmes ! Que faites-vous ? Nous sommes attendus. »

« J’arrive. » Répondit-il simplement, en concédant à le suivre.

Je restais tout bonnement bouche bée, incapable de réagir face à une telle aberration. Cette mission promettait finalement d’être des plus passionnantes. 

               

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) Variante de la queue-de-pie. Se termine par des basques en pointe comme la queue-de-pie, mais n'est pas court devant.  
> (2) Sorte de chapeau à larges bords.  
> (3) Véhicule hippomobile ancien, en général fermé, à quatre places et quatre roues.  
> (4) Voiture hippomobile, ancêtre du taxi moderne, typique de l'Angleterre du XIXe siècle, à deux roues, deux places, et couverte.


	2. Déductions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je tiens à préciser que les Sherlock et John de cette histoire, même s'ils vivent à une époque de style victorien, ressemblent physiquement à Benedict Cumberbatch et Martin Freeman qui les interprètent dans la série Sherlock.

La situation était juste surréaliste, pour ne pas changer. Nous étions comme statufiés sur place, la pluie battit plus fort le pavé.

« Jim, dis-moi que j’ai mal compris. » Me demanda McCoy.

« Je crains que non, Bones. »

« Mais dans quoi nous as-tu encore embarqués ? Sherlock Holmes ne peut pas être ici ! » S’emporta-t-il.

Je l’exhortai au calme, d’un geste de la main. Nous devions rester discrets.

« Avons-nous pu voyager dans le temps ? Passer dans une autre dimension ? » S’interrogea Nyota.

« Négatif. » Répondit Spock. « D’après mes analyses, nous sommes incontestablement sur une autre planète. Les différences avec votre monde ne sont pas transcendantes, mais néanmoins nombreuses. »

« De plus, mes appareils détectent des disparités biologiques distinctes. Leur cœur se trouve à droite, par exemple. Y compris celui du fameux détective. Je ne sais pas qui sont ces gens, mais certainement pas nos Holmes et Watson. » Enchaîna Léonard.

« Quelle est la probabilité de retrouver les mêmes personnages historiques, dans deux civilisations aussi éloignées ? » Demandai-je à Spock.

« Proche de zéro, Jim. Il doit y avoir une autre explication. »

« Soyons méthodiques. Si nous ne sommes pas dans le passé, ni dans un univers parallèle et que ces hommes ne sont pas humains, que nous reste-t-il ? »

« Une influence extérieure ? » Proposa Uhura.

« C'est-à-dire ? »

« Mon traducteur m’informe que leur dialecte est très similaire au vieil Anglais parlé au Royaume-Uni à l’époque victorienne. Cela colle avec les vêtements, l’architecture, etc. On se croirait dans une reconstitution. » Développa-t-elle.

« Elle a raison, T’hy’la. Tout ceci est hautement improbable. »

« Je veux bien, mais pourquoi ce siècle-ci ? La contamination culturelle viendrait de la Terre ? On ne construisait pas de vaisseaux stellaires au XIXe ! »

« J’avoue ne pas avoir d’explication logique pour le moment. Nous n’avons pas assez d’éléments. » Capitula mon compagnon.

« Dans tous les cas, il est évident que cela vient de chez nous. Il est donc de notre devoir d’arranger les choses, au mieux. » Conclus-je.

…

La police en avait fini avec la scène de crime. Deux agents transportèrent le corps dans un corbillard. Les badauds s’étaient peu à peu dispersés et nous étions parmi les derniers restés sur place. Le détective consultant et son acolyte passèrent devant nous, en se dirigeant vers la sortie de la ruelle. Le brun nous accorda un regard appuyé, avant de continuer sa route. Puis, il s’arrêta, sembla hésiter quelques instants. Finalement, il décida de faire demi-tour et s’approcha de nous.

« Qui êtes-vous ? » Demanda-t-il, d’une manière un peu abrupte.

« Des voyageurs. » Répondis-je évasivement.

Ce n’était pas tout à fait faux.

« Je vois bien que vous n’êtes pas d’ici. Si nous allions boire un thé, chez moi. » Proposa-t-il.

« Vous connaissez ces gens, Holmes ? » L’interrogea son ami, après l’avoir rejoint.

« Non, Watson. Mais j’ai la conviction que nous avons beaucoup de choses à nous dire. »

« Nous avons un tueur sur les bras, ce n’est pas franchement le moment de… »

« Je sais déjà qui est le coupable. C’est une évidence, en vue des indices qu’il a laissés derrière lui. Je dois juste réfléchir à la meilleure façon de le confondre. J’ai déjà donné son signalement à Lestrade. Nous n’avons plus rien à faire ici. Ces personnes viennent manifestement de loin, accueillons-les comme il se doit dans notre belle Londinium. »

Le blond montra un intérêt nouveau pour notre petit groupe.

« Je suis le Docteur John Watson. » Se présenta-t-il en tendant une main vers moi.

« Jim Kirk. » Répondis-je, en la lui serrant. « Voici Spock, Nyota Uhura et le Docteur Leonard McCoy. »

« Un confrère ! » S’exclama-t-il. « Ravi de vous connaître. » Dit-il, en saluant chaleureusement mon meilleur ami.

Il baisa ensuite délicatement la main de la jeune linguiste et n’insista pas quand mon compagnon ne souhaita pas qu’on le touche, se contentant d’un signe de tête.

« Allons-nous enfin nous mettre en route, Watson ? » Railla le détective.

« Et lui, c’est Sherlock Holmes. » Continua le blond en l’ignorant superbement. « Ne prêtez pas attention à ses manières, ou à leur absence, c’est selon. »

« Nous ne pouvons pas monter à six dans un fiacre. Nous sommes donc bons pour rentrer à pied sous cette pluie. Je suggérais simplement que nous nous dépêchions. » Répondit-il, un demi-sourire aux lèvres, avant d’ouvrir la marche.

Watson leva les yeux au ciel, avant de nous inviter à les suivre.

…

J’essayai de rester le plus stoïque possible, quand nous arrivâmes devant la porte estampillée d’un 221B en lettres métalliques visées à même le bois brut. Mon amour des vieux livres, que j’entretenais depuis ma plus tendre enfance, m’avait fait collectionner une impressionnante quantité d’ouvrages, dont la majorité était restée chez ma mère. Les romans du Docteur Watson (1) en font partie et restent parmi mes favoris. Embarqués à bord de l’Enterprise, ils ne me quittaient jamais depuis que j’en avais fait l’acquisition, il y a des années de cela. J’avais beau me répéter que ces deux hommes ne pouvaient pas réellement être ceux qu’ils paraissaient, j’étais quelque peu intimidé en leur présence. Bones et Nyota ne semblaient pas plus perturbés que ça, puisqu’ils ne devaient les connaître que de noms mais, étrangement, je perçus une certaine agitation chez Spock. À travers notre lien, bien évidemment, car rien ne transparut dans son comportement. Nos hôtes nous guidèrent dans l’escalier étriqué menant à leur appartement. Mais, avant que nous atteignions le haut des marches, une porte s’ouvrit au rez-de-chaussée, sur une femme d’un certain âge.

« Monsieur Holmes. Pardonnez-moi, je ne savais pas que vous aviez des invités, je me suis inquiétée de tout ce bruit. » Dit-elle.

« C’est sûrement Madame Hudson. » Chuchotai-je, à l’oreille de Leonard.

« Que venez-vous de dire ? » S’exclama le détective, à mon intention.

« Heu…que c’est certainement la bonne. » Improvisai-je précipitamment.

« Je ne vous permets pas, jeune homme ! » S’indigna-t-elle. « Je suis la logeuse de ces deux messieurs, pas leur femme de ménage. » Me corrigea-t-elle. « Je vais préparer du thé pour vos visiteurs. » Ajouta-t-elle, en s’adressant à Holmes, contredisant sa précédente affirmation. Ce qui me fit sourire.

Après l’avoir remerciée, le détective nous ouvrit le passage sur son antre. Ce qui me frappa en premier fut l’odeur ambiante. Un mélange d’effluves de tabac froid, de poussière et de vieux bois. J’en avais lu des dizaines de descriptions, mais les mots ne pouvaient pas remplacer l’odorat. J’embrassai la scène du regard, en inspirant fortement, m’imprégnai des lieux. C’était comme entrer dans un musée. Un feu réconfortant ronronnait dans la cheminée, un large canapé et deux fauteuils lui faisaient face, une peau de bête invitait à se mettre pieds nus. D’imposantes bibliothèques, pleines à craquer, couvraient une partie des murs. Je résistai à l’envie d’y fouiller. Dans un coin, un bureau croulait sous diverses paperasses. À notre droite, le fameux bow-window laissait entrer la lumière pâle du jour. Un violon était abandonné sur une chaise. Bones me mit un coup de coude. J’accrochai une œillade perplexe de la part du détective. Je m’étais laissé aller à mon enthousiasme et repris mon sérieux. Ils nous invitèrent à prendre place et à nous réchauffer. Nous nous délestâmes de nos vestes et chapeaux sur le portemanteau, avant d’investir le sofa. Nos hôtes s’assirent dans les fauteuils. La logeuse refit son apparition, après avoir frappé à la porte, chargée d’un plateau. Elle déposa une lourde théière et six tasses sur la tablette qui trônait entre nous et y ajouta un pot de sucre et une assiette de scones, avant de s’éclipser de nouveau. Le Docteur Watson se chargea de nous servir, quand Holmes prit la parole.

« Monsieur Spock, c’est cela ? » Demanda-t-il à mon compagnon qui était assis à ma gauche. Il acquiesça simplement. « Ce n’est peut-être pas le cas, d’où vous venez, mais ici nous retirons nos couvre-chefs à l’intérieur. »

Je remarquai alors qu’il n’avait pas quitté son haut-de-forme. Et je savais très bien pourquoi. Sans pouvoir m’en empêcher, ma main se posa sur la sienne. La situation risquait méchamment de déraper.

« À moins qu’il vous serve à camoufler une quelconque difformité. Possiblement en rapport avec la courbure particulière de vos sourcils. Si c’est le cas, sachez que cela m’est complètement égal. N’hésitez pas à vous mettre à l’aise. » Insista l’homme quelque peu excentrique.

« Il n’est pas difforme, juste différent. » Intervins-je, malgré moi.

« Pardonnez-moi. Je ne voulais pas insulter votre époux. » S’excusa-t-il, en fixant nos mains jointes.

Je devinai que nos alliances ne lui avaient pas échappé.

« Néanmoins, je suis curieux de nature. »

Mon compagnon consentit à abandonner son chapeau et le posa sur ses genoux. Une mèche récalcitrante contrariait sa coiffure lisse et parfaite. De mes doigts, je la remis en place délicatement.

« C’est fascinant. » Commenta Holmes, à la vue des oreilles pointues, employant une des expressions favorites de Spock.

« À quoi est-ce dû ? » L’interrogea Watson.

Répondre était délicat. Tenter une explication hasardeuse ne fonctionnerait pas. Le génie était bien trop intelligent pour avaler tout ce que nous pourrions essayer de lui faire croire. Refuser de les renseigner n’arrangerait rien et ne ferait qu’attiser leur curiosité. Mais dire la vérité était juste très compliqué.

 _« Les Vulcains ne mentent pas, Jim. »_ Me rappela mon compagnon.

_« Peux-tu au moins occulter certains détails ? Je n’ai pas non plus envie de provoquer un incident. »_

« Là d’où je viens, tout le monde est comme moi. » Dit-il simplement.

« Et d’où venez-vous ? » Enchaîna le détective.

Il ne comptait pas se contenter de ces maigres informations. Bones commença à montrer des signes évidents de nervosité et Nyota n’en menait pas large non plus. Nous étions sur le fil du rasoir. Avec le recul, je me rendis compte que nous n’aurions jamais dû accepter son invitation. Nous l’avions déjà intrigué, sans même lui adresser la parole, alors maintenant qu’il nous avait en face de lui, il devait certainement remarquer certains détails.

« C’est compliqué à expliquer. » Tentai-je.

« Je ne compte pas vous livrer aux autorités, Monsieur Kirk. Ce n’est pas dans mes habitudes. De toute manière, j’ai dans l’idée qu’ils ne me croiraient pas. »

« Que voulez-vous dire ? » Demanda Leonard.

« Lorsque vous avez éliminé l’impossible, ce qui reste, si improbable soit-il, est nécessairement la vérité. (2) »

Entendre sa plus célèbre réplique, de sa propre bouche, me remua. Il semblait tellement…réel. Identique à l’original.

« Je pense que vous n’êtes pas de ce monde, Monsieur Spock. Dites-moi si je me trompe, mais j’imagine que c’est également le cas de vos amis, même si nos différences sont moins évidentes. Vous, par exemple. » Dit-il, en me désignant. « Vous avez pénétré dans cette pièce comme on visite un monument. Ce qui démontre que vous saviez à quoi vous attendre. De plus, je vous ai distinctement entendu prononcer le nom de Madame Hudson, dans l’escalier. Vos amis sont clairement mal à l’aise, comme s’ils n’osaient rien toucher. Vos vêtements, certes de très bonne qualité, ne sont que des imitations. Je n’arrive d’ailleurs pas à déterminer quels tissus les composent. Vous ne semblez pas non plus avoir l’habitude de les porter, comme si vous étiez déguisés. Je continue, où en ai-je dis suffisamment pour que vous consentiez enfin à nous dire la vérité ? »

Je soupirai de dépit. Une fois de plus, nous étions dans une situation inextricable, malgré nos efforts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) Dans l’univers de Star Trek, Sherlock Holmes et John Watson sont des personnages réels. L’auteur des romans est donc bien Watson et non Arthur Conan Doyle.  
> (2) Réplique culte de Sherlock Holmes.


	3. La Prophétie de l’Existence

Nous étions faits comme des rats, face à cet homme beaucoup trop intelligent pour notre propre bien. Il n’y avait plus grand-chose d’autre à faire que dire simplement la vérité.

« Je suis le Capitaine James Kirk, du vaisseau spatial Enterprise. Mon mari et premier officier, le Commander Spock, mon médecin en chef, Léonard McCoy et mon officier en communication, le Lieutenant Nyota Uhura. Nous venons de la Terre, mon compagnon de Vulcain. Nos mondes, ainsi que bien d’autres, forment la Fédération des Planètes Unies. Nous sommes des explorateurs, à la recherche de nouvelles espèces et cultures. Nous ne sommes, en aucun cas, hostiles. Simplement, nous voulions tenter un premier contact. Puis, il y a eu ce meurtre et nous vous avons rencontré. Vous n’auriez jamais dû connaître nos véritables identités, nous avons une politique de non-intervention en ce qui concerne les peuples qui ne sont pas encore assez évolués pour voyager dans l’espace. Mais vous êtes manifestement bien trop observateur. » Avouai-je.

Un long silence suivit ma tirade. Les deux hommes nous fixaient, l’un parfaitement abasourdi, l’autre analytique, alors que je me décidai enfin à goûter mon thé, imité par mes collègues. Les scones maison me faisaient trop envie pour que j’y résiste.

« Vous affirmez qu’il y a d’autres civilisations ? C’est juste incroyable. » S’exclama le docteur. « Nous ne sommes donc pas seuls. »

« Cela m’a toujours semblé évident, Watson. Ce qui l’est moins, c’est la manière dont vous agissez en notre présence. Comme si vous saviez déjà tout de nous et de l’endroit où vous vous trouvez. » Enchaîna Holmes.

Il ne laisserait passer aucun détail.

« C’est compliqué à expliquer. Le fait est que vous ne pouvez pas exister ici. Tout simplement parce que c’était déjà le cas, chez nous, il y a des centaines d’années. Nous savons tout de vous, monsieur Holmes, parce que vous faites partie de notre culture. Je connais toutes vos histoires. » Essayai-je d’expliquer, après avoir avalé une bouchée de la délicieuse pâtisserie aux fruits rouges.

« Vous voulez dire que nous avons eu… des doubles, à une autre époque ? » Demanda le médecin.

« Ceci est hautement improbable. » Redit Spock. « Les causes sont forcément ailleurs. Même s’il y a toujours des similitudes, des schémas qui se reproduisent à travers le temps, deux mondes ne peuvent être totalement identiques. Et leurs personnages historiques non plus. Vous êtes en pleine révolution industrielle, ceci est une étape par laquelle passent la plupart des civilisations évoluées, mais pour ce qui est de vous deux, de madame Hudson ou l’inspecteur Lestrade, dont vous avez prononcé le nom plus tôt, cela reste un mystère. » 

« Pour moi, c’est comme être plongé dans un roman. Tout ici m’est familier. Les lieux, cet appartement, les personnes qui gravitent autour de vous. » Ajoutai-je.

« Vous avez des preuves de ce que vous avancez ? » Interrogea Holmes.

« À bord de notre vaisseau. Je pourrais demander qu’on me les envoie. Mais, je devrai veiller ce que vous ne lisiez pas certaines informations sur votre possible avenir. » Assurai-je.

« Dans ce cas je ne préfère autant pas. Me connaissant, il est sûrement préférable que ces écrits restent en dehors de ma portée. » Me répondit le détective.

« Comme vous voudrez. En attendant, puisque je n’en aurais certainement plus jamais l’occasion et qu’il m’est juste impossible, pour le moment, de vous distinguer de vos doubles, je tenais à vous faire part de mon admiration pour votre travail. Tant au niveau de vos enquêtes, monsieur Holmes, que de vos talents d’écrivain, docteur Watson. »

« Merci. Je suppose. » Répliqua le blond. « Je n’imaginais pas un instant que mes ouvrages seraient lus par un si grand nombre de personnes et durant si longtemps. »

« Vous plaisantez ! Ils sont extraordinaires ! » S’exclama Bones, la bouche pleine. « Vous étiez un de mes modèles étant enfant. C’est en partie grâce à vous que j’ai voulu devenir médecin. Vous avez marqué l’histoire. Enfin, l’autre vous. » Continua-t-il. « Je sens pointer une migraine, Jim. » Se plaignit-il, en pinçant l’arête de son nez.

« Ce qu’essaye de dire le docteur McCoy, c’est que vos écrits sont incontestablement dignes d’intérêt et que vous représentez des valeurs importantes pour beaucoup de gens. » Intervint Spock.

« Tu les as lu ? » M’étonnai-je. « Je ne pensais pas que tu aimais ce genre de littérature romancée. »

« Il est normal, je pense, de vouloir en savoir plus sur ses ancêtres. »

« Je vous demande pardon ? » S’étonna le détective.

« Je suis le descendant de notre Sherlock Holmes. Par ma mère, qui vient de la Terre. » Nous apprit-il.

« Quoi ! Mais pourquoi ne pas me l’avoir dit ? »

« Je n’étais pas au courant de ta fascination pour ce personnage, T’hy’la. Sinon je t’en aurais parlé. » M’assura-t-il.

« Cela explique au moins vos penchants de sociopathe au QI astronomique. Ce n’est pas juste parce que vous êtes Vulcain, mais parce que votre moitié humaine est également du même acabit. » Railla Bones.

« Leonard ! » S’indigna Nyota en lui mettant une tape derrière la tête. « Arrête de sans arrêt le chercher. On sait tous que tu l’adores en réalité. »

Bones tenta de répliquer, en se frottant la nuque et j’éclatai de rire devant leur manège.

« Je ne souffre d’aucune pathologie mentale, docteur McCoy. Mon peuple a choisi le chemin de la logique, car cela nous apporte une sérénité que peu d’humains atteignent durant leur vie. » Se justifia Spock.

Sherlock sembla très intéressé par les paroles de mon compagnon.

« Y a-t-il d’autres représentants de votre espèce, à bord de votre vaisseau ? Je serais très heureux d’en savoir plus. »

« Les Vulcains ont leurs propres engins stellaires. Je suis une exception. Même si c’était le cas, nous nous serions vus obligés de refuser votre requête. Il serait contre notre éthique de vous exposer à notre technologie. Sous-estimer l’impact psychologique est une erreur qui a été trop souvent commise par le passé. Il y a une grande différence entre être assis dans votre salon, à discuter, et monter à bord pour constater de vos yeux que tout ceci est vrai. Le choc peut être brutal. Des cas de démence ont été recensés, des suicides également. »

Holmes ne sembla pas satisfait de cette réponse.

« Je ne remets pas en cause la solidité de votre esprit, je vous pense personnellement capable de le supporter. Mais, nous ne devons faire aucune exception. J’espère que vous comprenez. »

« Je ne peux qu’approuver, messieurs. Ce n’est pas contre vous, ni une question de confiance. Le fait est que nous avons déjà violé la directive première, ainsi que la quatrième(1). J’ai pris cette décision, car j’estime que la situation l’exige. Mais, si je vous autorise à venir sur l’Enterprise, vous n’aurez plus la possibilité de rentrer chez vous. Si vous êtes exposé, vous devrez repartir avec nous, c’est la seule condition et je ne veux pas en arriver là. Vous paraissez sincèrement ignorer qui vous êtes, en réalité. Par là, j’entends ce qui a fait que vous existez. Je pars du principe que, de toute manière, vous n’êtes pas moins Sherlock Holmes et John Watson que l’étaient les nôtres. Quel que soit l’incident, il date vraisemblablement d’avant votre naissance et a déjà eu trop d’influence pour corriger le tir. Mais cela ne peut venir que de la Terre, ce qui fait de nous les responsables de la perturbation de votre évolution normale. Je me fais un devoir de comprendre, à défaut de pouvoir réparer les dégâts. » Expliquai-je patiemment. « J’imagine qu’il n’est pas nécessaire de préciser que rien de ce qui s’est dit dans cette pièce ne doit en sortir. Sous aucun prétexte. »

« Vous pensez qu’une influence extérieure est venue modifier notre mode de vie ? » Demanda Holmes.

« C’est l’explication la plus logique. Jusqu’où remonte votre histoire connue ? Y a-t-il des zones d’ombre, de périodes manquantes, sur lesquelles vous n’avez aucune information ? » L’interrogea Spock.

« La seule chose que cela m’évoque, c’est ce que nous appelons l’Éveil. Ce fut une époque de grandes découvertes. Personne ne sait vraiment d’où elles proviennent, mais nos savants ont soudainement acquis des connaissances qu’ils n’avaient pas avant. Cela date d’environ un siècle, à présent. C’est un des plus grands mystères de notre civilisation. C’est également à ce moment qu’est apparue la Prophétie de l’Existence. » Nous expliqua le détective.

« Qu’est-ce que c’est ? » Questionnai-je.

« Un texte. Seul le Gardien est autorisé à en connaître le contenu et à le délivrer à qui de droit. Notre existence tout entière est basée dessus. Du jour de notre naissance, au nom que l’on porte, en passant par le métier que l’on exerce, jusqu’à la date de notre mort. Chaque événement de notre vie. » Nous apprit-il.

Une certaine tension s’installa, face à ces révélations. Je calmai Bones, avant qu’il ne s’insurge.

« Nous ne sommes pas ici pour porter un jugement. Si ce mode de vie leur convient, nous n’avons pas à intervenir. »

« Mais, ils sont privés de leur libre-arbitre, Jim ! »

« Ce n’est pas tout à fait vrai, Docteur McCoy. » Le contredit Holmes. « Nous avons fait le choix de vivre de cette manière. Tout comme la totalité des habitants du continent Nord. » 

« Vous sous-entendez qu’il y en a d’autres ? »

« Le continent Sud, monsieur Spock. Celui sur lequel vont ceux qui décident de tourner le dos à nos préceptes. Ils ne sont pas majoritaires, mais nous leur laissons volontiers un endroit où exister comme bon leur semble. »

« Mais que peut bien vous apporter le fait de ne rien maîtriser sur votre avenir ? » S’étonna Nyota.

« Cela nous décharge d’un poids important. Celui de tout un tas de questions dont la résolution serait une perte de temps et d’énergie considérable. Plutôt que de se demander qui nous sommes et quel est notre destin en ce bas monde, nous pouvons pleinement nous concentrer sur ce qui est réellement important. Les sciences, comprendre l’univers, le projet d’explorer l’espace un jour. Cela fait de nous une civilisation dénuée d’égoïsme. Chacun joue son rôle et aucun ne pense qu’à lui-même. Pour l’intérêt collectif. »

« C’est bien beau, mais je n’ai pas rêvé cette pauvre femme égorgée dans la ruelle ! » Intervint Bones.

« La Prophétie l’avait certainement prévu ainsi. »

« Et cela ne vous révolte pas ! » Enchaîna Leonard.

« Je croyais que vous n’étiez pas là pour juger ? Vous parlez comme les rebelles. »

« Il y a donc bien des brebis galeuses dans votre système ! »

« Bones, calmes-toi. Ils ne pensent pas comme nous, ce n’est pas un crime. » Tentai-je de l’apaiser, même si cela ne me convenait pas plus qu’à lui.

« Un groupuscule cherche à renverser le gouvernement depuis quelques années. » Répondit Holmes.

« Ce sont des terroristes. » Précisa Watson.

« Qu’entendez-vous par là ? » L’interrogea Spock.

« Ce n’était qu’un essaim désordonné de vermines qui se disaient anarchistes, mais qui ne savaient qu’aboyer. Jusqu’au jour où un homme a pris les commandes. Un fou. Qui en a fait une organisation tout ce qu’il y a de plus efficace. Je n’ai de cesse de le mettre hors d’état de nuire depuis des mois. » Nous raconta le détective.

« Comment s’appelle cet homme ? » Le questionnai-je, même si j’étais déjà sûr de la réponse.

« James Moriarty. »

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) Directive 4 : Si un contact est établi avec des formes de vie intelligentes jusqu'ici non découvertes, le personnel de Starfleet ne doit en aucun cas, par le mot ou l'acte, informer ces formes de vie que d'autres mondes que le leur existe à l'extérieur des limites de leur propre espace.


	4. Mon nom est Légion

Nous étions remontés à bord de l’Enterprise, après notre longue discussion avec Holmes et Watson. La situation était délicate. Leur Moriarty avait refusé de suivre la voie toute tracée de la Prophétie de l’Existence. Il n’en était pas moins un fou et ne devait, en aucun cas, apprendre notre venue. Le plus prudent restait de descendre le moins possible sur la planète. Moins on nous voyait, mieux c’était. Honnêtement, je ne savais pas vraiment ce que nous devions faire. Agir ? Partir sans nous retourner ? Je me sentais personnellement responsable des événements, même si Spock se fatiguait à me répéter que c’était illogique. Et il avait raison. Me blâmer pour une erreur commise il y a plus d’un siècle ne servait à rien. Mais la culpabilité était une vieille amie et les mauvaises habitudes ont la vie dure.

« Tu ne peux pas porter la totalité de l’humanité sur tes épaules, Jim. » Insista mon compagnon, torse nu, à cheval sur l’arrière de mes cuisses.

Nous étions sur son lit et il me prodiguait un de ses délicieux massages, mais même la force de ses mains robustes ne pouvait détendre efficacement mes muscles. Malgré toute sa dextérité, mon esprit refusait de me laisser en paix. Imaginer tout un peuple se soumettre sans résistance à un texte qui sortait de nulle part et en être satisfait, me révoltait. Cela n’avait aucun sens.

« Je ne peux qu’approuver, mais retourner le problème dans ta tête durant des heures ne va pas le régler. Je souhaite moi-même comprendre ce qui s’est passé et nous allons enquêter dans ce sens. Mais il va également falloir envisager l’idée qu’ils sont heureux comme ça et que nous n’avons pas à intervenir. »

Je gigotai pour me retourner sur le dos et lui faire face. Il se suréleva pour faciliter mes gestes, avant de se rasseoir sur mes hanches.

« Tu voudrais qu’une fois découverte la cause, on s’en aille simplement ? » Demandai-je, incrédule.

« Jim. La prime directive existe pour éviter la perturbation volontaire de l’évolution d’une civilisation. Mais, les accidents arrivent aussi. Ou le destin, comme vous dites. Une météorite qui s’écrase et provoque une aire glaciaire, l’extinction d’une espèce pour permettre l’émergence d’une nouvelle, ne sont pas considérées comme de mauvaises choses. Peut-être que cette Prophétie est du même acabit. Un événement qui devait se produire et contre lequel nous ne devons pas aller. » M’exposa-t-il, en reprenant son activité le long de mes bras, massant mes biceps de ses doigts huilés.

Je soupirai, résigné.

« Je sais que tu as raison. C’est juste difficile à accepter. »

« T’hy’la, tu es l’humain le plus ouvert d’esprit que je connaisse. Je ne t’ai jamais vu mal juger quiconque. Laisse-leur une chance de te prouver qu’ils peuvent vivre en harmonie de cette manière. »

« D’accord. » Abdiquai-je.

Il se pencha sur moi pour m’embrasser, allongea son torse sur le mien. Ses lèvres chaudes réussirent là où ses mains avaient échoué. Je me liquéfiai littéralement dans ses bras et agrippai ses fesses fermes, encore habillées de son pantalon d’uniforme, en me frottant contre lui. Son gémissement alla se perdre dans ma bouche. Il grignota mon cou, puis une de mes oreilles.

 _« Prends-moi. »_ Exigea-t-il en pensée.

 _« Avec plaisir. »_ Répondis-je, en le désarçonnant d’un coup de reins.

Je me débarrassai de mes derniers vêtements, ainsi que des siens, avant de me glisser entre ses jambes, en me noyant dans sa chaleur. Après plus d’un an, je n’étais toujours pas rassasié de son être. Et cela n’arriverait probablement jamais. Je le redécouvrais, à chaque fois, avec la même ferveur, la même faim de lui qui me tordait les entrailles, nos esprits profondément mêlés l’un à l’autre. Son corps comme refuge, son âme comme asile, je me sentais en sécurité. Il emprisonna mes hanches de ses cuisses musclées et ses vrilles vinrent s’enrouler autour de nos érections, les serrèrent l’une contre l’autre. Une vague de plaisir me traversa. Je le fixai dans les yeux de longues secondes, comme hypnotisé par ses orbes havane.

 _« Tu es magnifique. »_ Pensai-je, en caressant son visage, son torse, son ventre plat.

Je me saisis de nos membres liés et entamai un lent va-et-vient. Spock ferma ses paupières à ce contact, en rejetant la tête en arrière. Il pointa sa langue couleur amande pour humidifier ses lèvres sèches et je ne résistai pas à la tentation de m’en emparer, la suçotant sensuellement. Une plainte lui échappa. J’immobilisai ma main suintante de lubrifiant naturel, pour aller taquiner le seuil de l’antre brûlant où je mourais d’envie de m’enfouir. À genoux entre ses jambes, je le dévorai du regard, observai chacune de ses réactions, bougeai mes doigts à l’intérieur de lui comme on joue d’un instrument, chacun de ses gémissements raisonnant telles des notes mélodieuses à mes oreilles. Je fis vibrer ses cordes sensibles, ravi de l’effet que cela avait sur lui. Il relâcha son contrôle, ou le perdit lentement, je ne saurais le dire. Son corps ondula lascivement à la recherche de plus d’attouchement. Je stoppai mes gestes, me retirai doucement et profitai sans pudeur de la vue qu’il m’offrait de son intimité. Il me supplia du regard. Incapable de patienter plus longtemps, je m’emparai d’un de ses mollets pour le poser sur mon épaule, avant de plonger en lui avec délice, d’un coup sec. Il se cambra d’une manière divinement érotique, m’accueillit profondément dans sa chair. Je m’appuyai sur mes bras, accélérai le rythme, happai ses lèvres pleines pour étouffer ses cris. D’une main, il s’empara de son propre membre, se caressa lui-même. Cette vision était exquise. Ses phalanges humides migrèrent entre les deux globes charnus de mes fesses pour s’enfoncer en moi. Cette stimulation supplémentaire me fit perdre le peu de maîtrise qu’il me restait. Ma cadence devint erratique, désordonnée, presque violente et je cédai à un orgasme dévastateur sans pouvoir me retenir. Il me prit dans ses bras, me serra fortement et je repris doucement mon souffle, son sexe imposant compressé entre nos ventres. Je me retirai avec précaution, avant de chevaucher ses hanches et de m’empaler de moi-même. Spock agrippa ma taille, me pénétra brutalement et me maintint immobile contre lui. Un cri de plaisir fit dérailler ma voix. Son large membre pulsa à l’intérieur de moi, me consuma. Mon compagnon frôla mon dos, remonta sur mes omoplates, avant de se tenir à mes épaules pour se redresser. Sa bouche vint s’écraser contre la mienne, alors qu’il commençait à se mouvoir à un rythme dur, me mettant au supplice. Il s’empara de mon érection, encore très sensible et la caressa férocement.

« Spock ! » Hurlai-je de manière indécente, en rejetant la tête en arrière.

Il fondit sur ma gorge offerte, pour y apposer sa marque de ses lèvres, alors que le plaisir m’envahissait de nouveau. Il encadra mon visage de ses mains.

« Regarde-moi. Garde les yeux ouverts. » Murmura-t-il, à bout de souffle.

Je m’efforçai de lui obéir, au bord du gouffre.

« Jouis pour moi. » Exigea-t-il, d’une voix fébrile.

Je cédai à sa demande, maintenant difficilement son regard, alors qu’il venait en moi. Il me retint, avant que je m’écroule. Mon corps semblait totalement engourdi. Il m’allongea à côté de lui et me garda dans ses bras.

« Je t’aime. » Souffla-t-il, à mon oreille.

« Je t’aime aussi. » Répondis-je, légèrement enroué.

Ma peau poisseuse de sueur réclamait une longue douche et Spock trouva la force de me traîner dans la salle de bain. Il s’occupa de moi, me savonna délicatement, soulagea mes muscles endoloris. Quand il me ramena dans sa chambre, je dormais presque debout. Il se colla à mon dos, après que je me sois laissé choir sur les draps défaits, et je plongeai presque immédiatement dans un sommeil sans rêve.

…

Une caresse aérienne sur ma joue me sortit lentement de ma somnolence. J’ouvris les yeux, pour tomber sur l’expression calme de Spock qui me regardait dormir. C’était toujours avec le même étonnement que je m’émerveillais de le voir encore là, chaque matin de notre vie. Comme si, à tout moment, j’allais me réveiller et comprendre que tout ceci n’était qu’un songe. Il est difficile de croire, quand une partie de nous reste persuadée qu’on ne mérite pas d’être aimé. Je savais qu’il percevait très clairement mes pensées, alors qu’il m’embrassait à perdre haleine et me serrait contre lui. Deux âmes meurtries contre le monde. Nous ne cesserions jamais de nous battre. De toutes nos forces.

…

Nous étions, tous les quatre, de retour sur la planète. La grande cité de Londinium nous accueillit avec la même effervescence que la première fois. Nous avions de nouveau endossé nos costumes et marchions vers un restaurant, dans le quartier populaire où Holmes et Watson nous avaient donné rendez-vous la veille. Arrivés devant l’établissement d’aspect peu avenant, nous retrouvâmes les deux hommes déjà installés à une table, près de la fenêtre. Dehors, il pleuvait et une myriade de gouttes coulait contre le verre sale, alors que nous nous approchions. Ils étaient en pleine discussion et, contrairement au jour précédent, l’absence d’espace personnel entre eux, autant que leur langage corporel, trahissaient quelque chose qui n’avait plus rien à voir avec une amitié cordiale. Pourtant, en nous apercevant enfin, le détective prit soudainement une distance raisonnable avec son acolyte, en se recomposant un visage neutre. Cela ne dura qu’une fraction de seconde, mais un étrange éclat dans ses yeux me passa l’envie de poser des questions sur ce que je pensais avoir vu. À la place, nous nous attablâmes à notre tour. Une serveuse sans âge, à l’hygiène douteuse et à la poitrine opulente, vint prendre notre commande. La carte nous laissa un peu perplexes. La plupart des plats semblaient trop gras, l’énonciation de certains ingrédients me coupa presque l’appétit et je préférai finalement tenter un bon vieux _Fish and Chips(1)_ , que j’avais le mérite de connaître au moins de nom. Bones et Nyota s’empressèrent de m’imiter, tandis que Spock se contentait d’un thé, aucune spécialité végétarienne n’étant proposée apparemment. Watson demanda une tourte aux rognons et Holmes annonça qu’il ne voulait rien, comme je m’y attendais. L’homme ne mangeait que rarement au milieu d’une enquête. Ceci n’en était pas vraiment une, mais nous étions suffisamment énigmatiques pour lui faire perdre le sommeil, à en juger par les cernes qui creusaient ses pommettes hautes. La femme repartit aux cuisines et j’entamai la conversation.

« Que faisons-nous là ? » Demandai-je, en désignant les murs quelque peu défraîchis.

« Il faut choisir méticuleusement le lieu où vous prenez le risque d’avoir certaines conversations, monsieur Kirk. Ici, personne ne se préoccupera de nous. » Me répondit le détective. « Et la nourriture n’y est pas si mauvaise qu’elle en a l’air. » Ajouta-t-il, un demi-sourire aux lèvres.

Facile à dire, quand on ne consommait rien.

J’acquiesçais simplement.

« Hier, vous disiez essayer de mettre Moriarty hors d’état de nuire, depuis plusieurs mois. Est-il si difficile à trouver ? » L’interrogeai-je, en espérant ne pas le froisser.

« Mon nom est Légion, car nous sommes nombreux. » Cita Sherlock. « Ceci est leur devise. »

« Pourquoi cette phrase me semble familière ? » Me demandai-je.

« Évangile selon Saint Marc, chapitre V, verset 9. » Me renseigna Spock.

« La Bible ? » S’étonna Bones. « Combien d’œuvres terriennes ont contaminé ce monde, bon sang ?! »

« Je ne comprends pas de quoi vous parlez. » Intervint Holmes. « Cette citation vient également de votre culture ? »

« D’un livre, oui. Et pas n’importe lequel, puisqu’il est considéré comme sacré, par certaines personnes. Vous en connaissez le contenu, mais pas le titre ? C’est tout de même étrange. » Fis-je remarquer.

« Mais, je ne le connais pas, monsieur Kirk. Pour nous, cette phrase ne se rattache à rien d’autre que les rebelles. J’ai toujours cru qu’ils voulaient simplement dire par là qu’ils sont des dizaines derrière un seul homme, comme un seul être. C’est ce qui rend sa traque si problématique. Moriarty n’est qu’un écho, la plupart du temps, un fantôme. J’en suis même venu à douter de son existence, par moments. » M’expliqua le détective.

« Croyez-moi, il est bien réel. »

« Quelles sont ses revendications, exactement ? » L’interrogea Spock.

« Le chaos. Purement et simplement. » Annonça Watson.

Nos plats arrivèrent à ce moment-là, mettant la conversation en pause. Nous picorâmes dans nos assiettes, sans grande conviction, contrairement au médecin qui entama sa tourte avec un appétit qui fit plaisir à voir. Mon compagnon huma sa tasse, comme s’il craignait qu’on y ait laissé infuser une chaussette sale, avant d’y tremper légèrement ses lèvres, sans faire de commentaire. Quand nous fûmes de nouveau seuls, je repris la parole.

« Il veut mettre à mal votre système. Pourquoi n’est-il pas simplement allé vivre sur le continent Sud, comme les autres ? »

« Parce que cela ne lui convient pas non plus. Ce qu’il veut, avant tout, c’est le pouvoir. Et là-bas, personne n’est prêt à l’écouter. Il a donc pris la tête du groupe de rebelles, puisqu’ils sont malléables. Il a gagné en influence sur la ville de cette manière. »

« Et que comptez-vous faire, pour l’arrêter ? »

« Le tuer. Puisque telles sont les paroles de la Prophétie. » Dit-il platement, sans aucune émotion dans la voix.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) Littéralement : « poisson et frites ». Plat de restauration rapide, d’origine britannique, constitué de poisson frit et servi avec des frites.


	5. Faire l’Autruche

« Vous n’allez pas le tuer, juste parce que votre Prophétie le dit ! » M’indignai-je.

« Et pourquoi pas ? Vous pensez peut-être que le tueur en série, que nous pourchassions encore hier, a réfléchi lui ? Tous les matins, nous recevons, avec le journal quotidien, une note qui nous informe de ce que nous devons faire. Et il n’y a pas à discuter. En de rares occasions, nous sommes informés d’événements importants. C’est comme cela, qu’il y a un mois, j’ai appris que l’issue de notre affrontement lui serait fatale. »

« Vous n’y croyez pas vous-même ! Tout ceci est absurde ! » Criai-je, en me levant brusquement.

« T’hy’la, calme-toi. Nous attirons trop l’attention. » M’apaisa Spock, en s’emparant d’une de mes mains que j’avais plaquées sur la table dans mon emportement.

Je consentis à me rasseoir calmement, sans délier mes doigts des siens.

« Je n’ai pas à y croire, monsieur Kirk, j’ai juste à faire. Tout ce que je vois, c’est que cela me permet de me consacrer uniquement à ce que je considère comme le plus important. La science, la physique, la remise en question perpétuelle… »

« Et l’amour ? » Le coupai-je.

« L’amour est une émotion. Elles sont inuti… »

« Je suis marié à un Vulcain, Holmes. N’osez même pas finir cette phrase, ou je vous jure que je ne répondrai plus de mon comportement. »

Spock resserra sa prise sur mes phalanges et tenta de me transmettre une partie de son contrôle. Ce fut comme un baume sur mes nerfs à vif. Je repensai à notre conversation de la veille, alors qu’il me prodiguait ses délicieuses attentions. Il m’avait conseillé de leur laisser une chance. Mais là, je n’étais pas du tout convaincu qu’ils étaient heureux ainsi.

« Disons alors que je n’ai pas besoin d’aimer pour avancer. » Osa prétendre le détective.

« Vous pensez peut-être que je suis aveugle ? » Demandai-je, incrédule.

« Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez. »

« Moi non plus. » Ajouta Watson.

« J’ai besoin de prendre l’air. » Annonçai-je, en me levant pour de bon. « Ashayam(1) ? » Appelai-je Spock, pour qu’il me suive.

Il quitta sa chaise à son tour et nous nous dirigeâmes vers la sortie. L’air humide et frais me fit du bien. L’averse s’était calmée. Ne persistait qu’une fine bruine. Je passai devant la vitrine du restaurant, à travers laquelle l’on pouvait apercevoir Bones et Nyota qui tentaient sûrement de m’excuser auprès des deux hommes, puis tournai à gauche dans une ruelle. À l’abri des regards, je me permis de souffler en me réfugiant dans les bras de mon compagnon. Il me serra contre lui et déposa un baiser sur mes cheveux.

« Je ne sais pas si je peux y arriver. Après réflexion, ils sont tellement différents des héros de romans que j’ai imaginés toutes ces années. Le Holmes que je connais a une sainte horreur de tuer. C’est un côté de lui que j’ai toujours admiré. Ces deux types ne sont que de pâles copies, incapables de prendre leur vie en main et qui préfèrent se mentir, plutôt que de s’avouer qu’ils se désirent. » Murmurai-je dans son cou.

« Ne les juge pas trop sévèrement. Je me souviens d’une époque pas si lointaine, où j’aurais préféré me couper la langue plutôt que d’admettre que je  voyais en toi plus qu’un simple ami. » Me répondit-il.

« J’étais persuadé que tu me considérais à peine comme ton supérieur. Et encore, un Capitaine médiocre. Alors un ami, n’en parlons pas. » Avouai-je.

« La vérité, c’est que tu m’as fasciné à la seconde où je t’ai vu. Je t’avais accusé d’avoir piraté mon test et je voulais absolument en savoir plus sur la personne capable de faire ça. Il s’est très vite avéré que tu étais le seul qui réussissait à provoquer des émotions, chez moi. Ce qui me poussa à prendre mes distances, au début. C’était juste trop difficile à gérer. La colère, l’envie, l’inquiétude, le désir, tout se mélangeait dans mon esprit et, quand je t’avais en face de moi, je ne savais plus trop si je voulais te frapper ou te faire l’amour. Le jour où tu m’as embrassé, j’ai cru devenir fou. » Confessa-t-il.

« Je ne savais pas que je te tourmentais à ce point-là. Je pensais être le seul assez tordu pour voir quelque chose de sexuel dans nos confrontations. J’avais envie que tu me touches, même si c’était pour me faire mal. Qu’importe, tant que tu avais une réaction et que tu ne m’ignorais pas. La frustration, ça ne m’a jamais réussi. »

« J’ai cru comprendre, en effet. Pour en revenir au présent, je songe de plus en plus à intervenir. Je ne sais pas ce qu’il en est pour le reste de la population, mais pour eux deux, ce mode de vie est manifestement une prison. Nous devons trouver un moyen de les convaincre de se remettre en question. Rentrons, si tu te sens mieux. »

L’entendre dire qu’il était finalement d’accord avec moi m’apaisa. Son soutien indéfectible, en toutes circonstances, me redonnait confiance en moi dans mes moments de doute. Nous retournâmes dans la taverne, où les autres nous attendaient dans un silence de plomb. Le temps de me rasseoir, j’avais déjà pris ma décision.

« Je vous propose un marché, monsieur Holmes. »

« Je vous écoute, mais je ne vous promets pas d’accepter. » Me répondit-il.

« Nous allons vous aider à stopper Moriarty. Nous avons en notre possession des informations qui vous sont inaccessibles. En échange, vous devez vous engager à mettre de côté vos idées de meurtres et vous concentrer sur ce que vous désirez réellement. Encore une fois, nous ne sommes pas là pour condamner votre manière de vivre, juste, arrêtez de faire l’autruche. » Proposais-je.

« Faire l’autruche ? » Questionna Watson.

« C’est un énorme oiseau terrien qui a la réputation, totalement fausse, d’enfoncer sa tête dans le sable quand il ne veut plus voir ce qui l’effraie. » L’informa Spock.

« Je n’ai pas peur. » S’obstina Holmes. « Et j’accepte votre offre. » Ajouta-t-il.

J’acquiesçai simplement, préférant ne pas insister. Ce n’était pas mon problème si ces deux-là préféraient rester aveugles.

« J’ai eu vent d’une rumeur. Moriarty prépare un nouveau coup. Je propose que l’on se retrouve demain, à notre appartement, pour recouper nos données. Le temps, pour vous, de rassembler tout ce que vous savez. » Enchaîna le détective.

« Vous m’avez mal compris. Partager nos connaissances avec vous n’est pas dans mes intentions. Ce n’est pas négociable. Nous vous guiderons, vous dirons où regarder, si nous le pouvons, mais nous ne vous donnerons pas accès à ses livres. » L’informai-je.

L’homme afficha ouvertement sa contrariété.

« C’est d’accord. » Répondit Watson, pour eux deux, en posant sa main sur celle de Sherlock.

Celui-ci fut si surpris par son geste, qu’il n’essaya même pas de le contredire. Son audace me fit sourire. Après avoir convenu d’un rendez-vous, nous les quittâmes pour remonter sur l’Enterprise.

…

La base de données du vaisseau n’avait pas grand-chose à nous apprendre de plus que ce que nous savions déjà. Nous étions donc en train de parcourir mes romans, que j’étais allé chercher dans mes quartiers. Confortablement installé sur le lit de Spock, j’étais plongé dans mon exemplaire du «  _Chien des Baskerville_  » qui restait mon histoire favorite. Mon compagnon, adepte de la lecture rapide, sans compter que c’était une relecture, venait d’enchaîner «  _Une Etude en Rouge_  » et «  _Le Signe des Quatre_  », en quelques minutes, assis à son bureau.

« C’est bien dans «  _Le Dernier Problème_  », que l’affrontement final entre Holmes et Moriarty a lieu ? » Me demanda-t-il.

« Oui. » Confirmai-je, à moitié concentré sur ma lecture.

« Il se trouve dans quel recueil déjà ? »

«  _Les Mémoires de Sherlock Holmes._  » Répondis-je.

Il fouilla dans la pile d’ouvrages jusqu’à trouver ce qu’il cherchait et caressa pensivement la couverture d’un bleu délavé et légèrement cornée par endroits.

« Ce sont toutes des éditions originales. » Constata-t-il.

« Oui. Celle-ci date de 1894. Ces livres font partie de mes biens les plus précieux. Les seuls autres exemplaires se trouvent dans un musée, sur Terre. J’ai dû user de quelques subterfuges, dont je ne suis pas forcément très fier, pour me les procurer. »

« Je crois que je n’ai pas envie de savoir. En tout cas, ils sont magnifiques. » Dit-il, avant de consulter la table de matières.

Il sauta directement à la fin, pour lire la dernière nouvelle. Je me laissai hypnotiser par le mouvement rapide de ses yeux qui parcouraient les lignes à une vitesse stupéfiante. La courbe gracieuse de ses lèvres formulait silencieusement, d’une manière probablement inconsciente, les informations qu’il voulait retenir. Ses doigts agiles tournaient les pages jaunies avec précaution, sans les froisser. Il était beau, avec son air studieux.

 _« Merci. Mais c’est difficile de rester concentré quand tu me regardes comme ça. »_ Pensa-t-il, en se tournant vers moi.

 _« Tu n’avais qu’à être plus moche. »_ Répondis-je, moqueur, en me replongeant dans mon bouquin.

 _« Je pourrais dire la même chose de toi. »_ Songea-t-il en retour.

Un sourire orna mon visage, face à ce compliment. J’aimais l’idée de le perturber rien qu’en le fixant avec un peu trop d’insistance.

Le détective était sur le point de résoudre son enquête, quand le matelas s’affaissa. J’étais si absorbé par l’histoire, que je n’avais pas entendu approcher Spock qui s’allongea à côté de moi, un autre livre à la main. Il m’invita à poser ma tête sur son épaule et je me blottis contre lui, avant de reprendre ma lecture, en soupirant d’aise. Je sentis avec délice une main se glisser dans mes cheveux, alors que mon compagnon retrouvait sa page.

…

Deux lèvres douces, posées sur les miennes, me tirèrent du repos. Je m’étais endormi sans m’en rendre compte. Il joua un moment avec ma langue, avant de se lever, étira ses membres tel un chat, puis se dirigea vers la salle de bain, en laissant la porte ouverte dans une invitation silencieuse. Je me déshabillai, avant de le rejoindre sous le jet brûlant. Je n’avais aucune idée de l’heure.

« 23,15 heures. » M’apprit-il. « J’ai pensé que tu aimerais prendre une douche et te mettre plus à l’aise pour passer une meilleure nuit. »

« Tu as bien fait. J’ai un torticolis. » Répondis-je, en passant une main sur ma nuque.

« Tourne-toi, je vais essayer d’arranger ça. »

Je m’exécutai avec un plaisir certain. J’appréciais beaucoup trop ses massages pour refuser. Ses pouces savonneux glissèrent sur mes cervicales, détendirent mes muscles. Je me sentis couler de nouveau vers le sommeil. Tenir tête à Holmes, ne pas savoir quoi faire, mon inquiétude sur la marche à suivre, tout ceci m’épuisait. Spock me guida en dehors de la cabine, après avoir coupé l’eau, et m’enveloppa dans une serviette moelleuse, avant de carrément me porter jusqu’à son lit. Ses cheveux trempés gouttèrent sur ses larges épaules. Ses pieds nus laissèrent des traces liquides sur son passage. Il étendit mon corps engourdi sur les draps, après m’avoir sommairement séché, et vint s’allonger contre moi. Je me collai à sa peau humide et chaude, puis l’embrassai langoureusement, avant de me détendre dans ses bras et de plonger ma tête dans l’oreiller.

« Bonne nuit, T’hy’la. »

« Dors bien, Ashayam. »

« J’aime que tu m’appelles comme ça. » Murmura-t-il à mon oreille. « D’où te vient l’idée ? »

« De toi. » Répondis-je, d’une voix quelque peu endormie. « Je l’ai entendu, une fois, dans tes pensées et j’en ai cherché la signification. »

« Merci. » Dit-il, simplement.

Mais cela me suffit. Je fermai les yeux, en me serrant un peu plus contre lui, avant de m’assoupir de nouveau.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) « bien-aimé », « mon amour » en vulcain.


	6. Il n’est pas lui

Je me réveillai au son du chronomètre, dans un cocon de chaleur et embrassai une épaule à portée de mes lèvres, alors que Spock faisait taire la sonnerie. Il était inutile de se presser. Mon compagnon mettait toujours l’alarme très en avance. Il aimait prendre son temps et moi aussi. Je m’étirai, en rejetant le drap sur mes hanches. Une main douce vint caresser mon ventre, suivie d’une bouche chaude.

« Qu’est-ce que tu fais ? » Demandai-je, en ébouriffant ses cheveux.

« Je t’aide à te réveiller. »

Un éclat de rire me secoua, autant à cause de sa réponse, que des chatouillis sur mes côtes.

« Mais tu n’as pas vraiment besoin de moi, à ce que je vois. » Dit-il, en passant sa paume sur la bosse déjà visible sous la literie.

Je soupirai de bien-être, alors qu’il tirait sur le tissu, dévoilant mon corps nu. Il se glissa entre mes jambes, en baisant le pli d’un genou, une cuisse, puis mon aine, tournant autour du pot. J’agrippai ses mèches noires, alors qu’il pointait une langue couleur amande, pour lécher mon membre sur toute sa longueur, avant de l’emprisonner de ses lèvres charnues. Un gémissement de plaisir m’échappa, mais il fut couvert par le son de mon communicateur qui choisit ce moment pour se manifester. Spock me relâcha et se rallongea à côté de moi en soupirant. Je tendis un bras pour attraper le maudit appareil, partagé entre l’envie de le fracasser contre un mur et la curiosité de savoir ce qu’on pouvait bien me vouloir à cette heure-ci.

« Kirk, j’écoute. » Dis-je, d’une voix plus sèche que je ne l’aurais voulu.

« Ici Sulu, Capitaine. J’ai pensé que vous aimeriez savoir que nos senseurs nous ont rapporté une explosion, dans le centre de Londinium. Des charges de type dynamite, plutôt primaires. Dégâts matériels importants et onze victimes au total. »

Je me redressai brusquement, mon désir complètement retombé à présent.

« J’arrive tout de suite. Merci, monsieur Sulu. Kirk, terminé. » Répondis-je, avant de raccrocher. « Moriarty ? »

« C’est fort probable, Jim. »

« Il faut qu’on redescende. En espérant que Holmes et Watson ne fassent pas partie des disparus. Je vais prendre une douche rapidement. Tu viens ? »

« Bien sûr. »

…

Le pont nous accueillit dans un calme relatif.

« Capitaine sur la passerelle. » Annonça le pilote, avant de se diriger vers moi.

« Au rapport, monsieur Sulu. »

« Une douzième victime supplémentaire, Capitaine. Un immeuble entier détruit. » M’apprit-il.

« Un édifice important ? »

« Pas que nous sachions. »

« Cela ne semble pas très logique. » Intervint Spock. « Quel est le message, si la cible n’est pas significative ? »

« Nous en saurons sûrement plus une fois sur place. » Conclus-je. « Faites venir McCoy en salle de téléportation. » Ordonnai-je.

« Jim. » M’arrêta mon compagnon, alors que je m’avançais déjà vers la sortie. « Je sais ce que tu as en tête. Nous n’avons pas le droit. »

« Si Bones peut aider les blessés, on ne va pas les laisser mourir. Je lui dirai d’être discret et de ne pas sortir son tricordeur médical. Un hypospray peut facilement passer pour une seringue hypodermique. » Argumentai-je, en pénétrant dans le turbolift.

Il me suivit.

« Je n’approuve pas. Ce n’est pas prudent. Même si je suis d’accord avec toi sur le principe, tu le sais. »

J’enfonçai le bouton d’arrêt et me tournai vers lui.

« Nous n’allons pas reparler de ma culpabilité. J’ai bien entendu ton point de vue. Il n’empêche que ces événements se produisent à cause d’une pollution culturelle qui vient de la Terre. J’ai compris ce que tu voulais dire quand tu parlais de destin, mais je suis juste incapable de me détourner de ces gens. »

Il me prit dans ses bras, avant de poser un baiser aérien sur mes lèvres.

« Je sais. Tu ne serais pas toi, sinon. » Dit-il simplement. « Je te suivrai, quoi que tu décides, du moment que tu ne te mets pas en danger si l’on peut l’éviter. »

« Je t’aime. Tu le sais ? »

« Oui. »

« Vraiment. Comme jamais personne auparavant. D’une manière qui me fait presque peur parfois. »

J’appuyai mon front contre le sien.

« J’ai dû accepter, difficilement, le fait que je ne contrôle rien quand il s’agit de toi, T’hy’la. Et, avec le temps, j’ai fini par comprendre que je n’en ai pas honte. L’amour que je te porte ne peut pas être bâillonné. » M’avoua-t-il, avant de remettre la cabine en marche. « Allons aider ces gens autant que nous le pouvons. »

…

Après nous être changés, nous attendîmes Bones en salle de téléportation. Il ne se fit pas attendre très longtemps. Il avait également endossé un nouveau costume, qu’il avait agrémenté d’une ancienne sacoche médicale en cuir noir, pour parfaire son personnage.

« Sulu m’a fait un topo sur la situation. J’imagine que c’est pour apporter mon aide aux blessés que je suis là. J’ai pris le minimum vital, rien de très compromettant. » Nous dit-il, en arrivant.

« C’est parfait. Une fois sur place, je te laisserai te rendre à l’hôpital, pendant que nous tenterons de mettre la main sur Holmes et Watson. » L’informai-je.

Il acquiesça, avant de monter sur un plot. Nous l’imitâmes, puis j’ordonnai à l’Enseigne de garde de nous envoyer sur la planète.

…

Nous nous matérialisâmes dans une ruelle quelque peu sordide. Immédiatement, nous nous engouffrâmes dans la foule. J’avais demandé qu’on nous téléporte près du lieu de l’explosion. Nous tournâmes à droite, en suivant le flot des passants, jusqu’à tomber sur un spectacle de désolation et de panique. Un immeuble entier était éventré, calciné. Des débris jonchaient la route à plusieurs mètres à la ronde. L’édifice en lui-même n’était, certes, pas important. En revanche, l’adresse d’en face ne m’était que trop familière. Le détective et le médecin nous attendaient devant la porte du 221B, se doutant certainement de notre venue. Ils étaient donc vivants. McCoy nous abandonna, pour monter dans un fiacre frappé d’une croix rouge. Nous continuâmes notre route pour rejoindre les deux hommes. John sembla soulagé de nous voir, au contraire de Sherlock qui affichait une mine contrariée. Il nous sauta à la gorge dès qu’il nous aperçut.

« Je vous ai écouté, et voilà le résultat ! »

« Le tuer n’aurait rien changé et vous le savez très bien. De plus, encore aurait-il fallu que vous le trouviez avant. Vous l’avez dit vous-même, cet homme est un écho, un fantôme. »

« J’ai cessé mes recherches hier, pour vous accorder du temps, parce que j’avais décidé d’attendre de vous revoir aujourd’hui. »

« Il n’y avait rien à faire pour éviter cela, monsieur Holmes. » Intervint Spock. « Nous n’avions aucun moyen de prévoir ce qu’il avait planifié. Maintenant, si vous le voulez bien, allons à l’intérieur pour discuter loin des oreilles indiscrètes. » Les invita-t-il, en se dirigeant vers la porte.

Je lui emboîtai le pas, suivi de Watson. Sherlock passa devant nous et bouscula Spock un peu brutalement, pour l’écarter de son but et entrer en premier. Mon compagnon n’en fut pas grandement perturbé, mais je ne supportais pas qu’on le touche.

« Hey ! » L’apostrophai-je. « C’est quoi votre problème ? Il peut être trop franc, même blessant parfois, mais le Sherlock Holmes que je connais ne passe pas physiquement sa frustration sur les autres ! »

« Si j’ai bien compris, je ne suis _pas_ cet homme ! Alors pourquoi me reprocher de ne pas agir comme lui ? » Me lança-t-il, avant de pénétrer dans l’immeuble. 

Je m’élançai à sa suite, pour lui dire ma manière de penser, mais Spock me retint.

 _« Calme-toi, T’hy’la. Il a raison, dans un sens. Il n’est pas_ lui _. Peut-être que ce comportement cache les prémisses de sa rébellion contre ce système. Prendre conscience qu’il joue plus ou moins un rôle, depuis toutes ces années, celui d’un homme qui a déjà existé qui plus est, a dû remettre en question beaucoup de choses. Laisse-le être lui-même, si c’est ce qu’il désire. »_ Me dit-il, en pensée.

Je n’avais pas vu les choses sous cet angle. Peut-être avait-il raison. Je croisai le regard perplexe de Watson. Il était vrai que de l’extérieur, notre comportement devait sembler étrange. Nous nous reprîmes et suivîmes le détective dans l’escalier étroit.

Une fois tous les quatre installés dans le salon, le thé servi par madame Hudson et les esprits échauffés quelque peu calmés, nous pûmes enfin recroiser leurs données avec les nôtres. Il s’avéra assez rapidement, que les différences entre leur monde et les romans étaient nombreuses, finalement. Et ce même si les affaires sur lesquelles ils avaient travaillé étaient sensiblement identiques. Leur Moriarty, lui, ne suivait pas les rails. Ce qui allait compliquer nos recherches. Je préférai ne pas en faire part à nos hôtes. Tant que Sherlock croirait que nous avions toutes les clés en mains, il ne tenterait rien de malheureux. Leur confrontation ne se passerait certainement pas comme dans les livres. D’ailleurs, avaient-ils même l’équivalent de la Suisse(1) sur cette planète ? Probablement pas. Mais, le faux suicide d’Holmes, lui, restait peut-être d’actualité et j’aimerais autant l’éviter. Quelque chose me disait que le Watson de cette planète ne s’en remettrait pas, contrairement à son défunt homonyme. À la manière dont il observait son colocataire, je devinai qu’il avait réfléchi à mes paroles de la veille. Contrairement à son ami. Ce dernier paraissait tout de même mal à l’aise, il évitait son regard, ainsi que son contact. Son attitude me fit rire sous cape.

 _« Il est aussi irrécupérable que toi, quand je t’ai connu. »_ Pensai-je, en m’adressant à mon compagnon.

 _« Ton affirmation est illogique, vu que je ne l’étais pas tant que ça, apparemment. »_ Répliqua-t-il, avec un sourire en coin.

 _« C’est de l’humour vulcain ? »_ Raillai-je.

Pour seule réponse, il leva un de ses gracieux sourcils. Je rigolai doucement, en me reconcentrant sur nos hôtes. Ils nous regardaient, dubitatifs.

« C’est la deuxième fois que vous faites…ça. » Affirma Watson, hésitant.

« N’y prêtez pas attention. » Dis-je, en écartant le sujet d’un geste de la main. « Nous devrions… »

« C’est comme si vous aviez une conversation silencieuse. Seriez-vous télépathes ? » Relança Sherlock.

Je soupirai de dépit. Encore une chose qu’ils n’auraient pas dû savoir.

« Seulement nous deux. Ce n’est pas le cas des autres personnes qui sont avec nous, sur le vaisseau. » Simplifiai-je, pour clôturer la conversation.

« C’est fascinant. » Commenta le détective. « Comment faites-vous ? »

« Si nous en revenions à Moriarty. » Suggérai-je. « Quelles sont vos pistes, pour le trouver ? »

Il me sourit mystérieusement, acceptant d’abandonner ses questions pour le moment, avant de se lever pour aller chercher une pile de documents.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) La confrontation finale entre Sherlock Holmes et James Moriarty a lieu en Suisse, au sommet des chutes du Reichenbach.


	7. Intuition

Sherlock revint s’asseoir avec une pile de dossiers sur les bras. Il les éplucha un à un, nous exposa les multiples crimes commis par les rebelles. Ce Moriarty était incontestablement un génie psychopathe, tout comme son homonyme. Ses opérations étaient parfaitement orchestrées et, malgré les nombreux éléments rassemblés par le détective, remonter jusqu’au criminel restait impossible. Si Holmes n’était pas là pour pointer du doigt les infimes connexions entre les affaires, j’aurais eu bien du mal à les voir par moi-même. Tandis qu’il nous expliquait longuement le cheminement vers ses conclusions, la fascination malsaine qu’il avait développée envers son Némésis était visible dans ses yeux. Watson semblait ailleurs, comme s’il avait déjà entendu maintes fois ce discours. Le regard perdu dans le vide, il affichait un visage fermé. J’écoutai d’une oreille distraite, en sachant que je pouvais compter sur Spock pour enregistrer chaque détail de cette conversation. Je préférai décrypter leur comportement. La situation, entre ces deux-là, n’avait pas avancé d’un iota. Pourtant, il était évident qu’ils avaient réfléchi, chacun de leur côté. Néanmoins, l’intuition que leurs sentiments réciproques seraient la pierre angulaire de leur soulèvement contre ce système, me taraudait. Il fallait également que je trouve un moyen de rencontrer le fameux Gardien, pour lui dire un peu ma façon de penser.

Nous sortîmes tous les quatre dans la rue. La foule s’était quelque peu dispersée. Les autorités avaient pris possession des lieux et cherchaient des indices. Je me cachai derrière Spock pour sortir discrètement mon communicateur, dans l’intention d’appeler Bones, mais il arrêta mon geste.

« Le Docteur McCoy est sûrement très occupé. Si son transmetteur sonne, il risque d’avoir du mal à l’expliquer. »

« Tu as raison, je n’y avais pas pensé. Le mieux, c’est encore que nous le retrouvions là-bas. » Répondis-je.

« Où se trouve votre ami ? » Demanda Watson, qui avait suivi notre échange.

« À l’hôpital. Pour apporter son aide aux blessés. » L’informai-je

« C’est justement là où je comptais me rendre, avant votre arrivée. Laissez-moi vous accompagner. »

« Merci. Et vous, qu’allez-vous faire ? » Questionnai-je le détective.

« J’ai rendez-vous avec Lestrade. Sans moi, il serait capable de croire à un accident. » Railla-t-il.

« Très bien, nous nous retrouverons plus tard. » Conclus-je. « Nous vous suivons. » Dis-je à John.

Il sembla hésiter quelques secondes à se séparer de Sherlock. Finalement, il lui souhaita bon courage et nous nous mîmes en route.

…

Nous marchâmes de longues minutes dans les rues relativement calmes, vue des événements. Mais, plus nous approchions de notre but, plus l’effervescence renaissait. Quand le dispensaire se dessina au bout d’une avenue, nous pouvions apercevoir une foule de badauds devant l’entrée. Grâce à notre guide, nous pûmes nous frayer un chemin jusqu’au hall d’admission. J’avais l’habitude de l’infirmerie aseptisée et d’un blanc immaculé de l’Enterprise, ou encore de l’hôpital de San Francisco. Ici, le dépaysement était total. La propreté du sol en parquet et des murs tapissés me paraissait discutable, des patients déambulaient dans les couloirs, l’air perdu.

« Docteur Watson ! Dieu soit loué, vous êtes là. Vos mains ne seront pas de trop, nous sommes débordés. » S’exclama un homme, en se précipitant sur John.

« J’arrive tout de suite. » Lui répondit-il. « Je vous laisse le soin de retrouver votre collègue. On a besoin de moi. » Nous salua-t-il, avant de suivre son confrère.

Il nous laissa au milieu de cette marée humanoïde. Nous nous fîmes bousculés plusieurs fois et dûmes jouer des coudes pour enfin atteindre la réception. Une jeune femme brune, qui semblait au bord de la crise de nerfs, tentait de gérer les demandes de chacun. Je m’approchai d’elle, avec mon sourire le plus charmeur.

« Excusez-moi, mademoiselle. Nous cherchons notre ami… »

« Il y a une liste des blessés dans l’entrée. Si son nom n’y figure pas, c’est qu’il n’est pas ici. » Me coupa-t-elle précipitamment, sans même m’accorder un regard.

« Vous ne m’avez pas laissé finir. Il est médecin. Il est venu en renfort et ne fait pas partie des victimes. »

« Comment s’appelle-t-il ? » Demanda-t-elle, en se munissant d’un registre.

« Leonard McCoy. »

Elle parcourut la liste des yeux rapidement.

« Il ne figure pas parmi les volontaires. Mais, s’il n’est pas d’ici, dans l’urgence, il est possible qu’il ne se soit pas présenté. Allez directement en salle de soins. Vous le trouverez certainement là-bas. C’est à droite. » Nous informa-t-elle.

« Nous vous remercions. » Conclus-je, avant de prendre la direction du corridor qu’elle venait de nous indiquer.

« Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ? » Me demanda Spock.

« De quoi parles-tu ? »

« Je perçois de l’angoisse venant de toi. Une de tes intuitions ? »

« Je ne suis pas encore sûr. » Répondis-je, en poussant la porte au bout du couloir.

Nous pénétrâmes dans un immense dortoir. Les multiples lits, tous occupés, étaient alignés à gauche et à droite. Sur l’un des murs, de hautes fenêtres laissaient entrer la lumière crue du jour. Des visiteurs veillaient leurs proches, des infirmières s’affairaient telles des fourmis et quelques médecins allaient de patients en patients. Mais aucune trace de Bones. J’interceptai un des praticiens, en l’agrippant par le bras.

« Excusez-moi. Je cherche le Docteur McCoy. Il devrait être ici. »

« Je suis désolé, ce nom ne me dit rien. Essayez l’aile ouest, où l’on a regroupé les blessés graves. Ou la morgue. » Me conseilla-t-il.

Je le remerciai rapidement, avant de me précipiter dehors.

« Quelque chose ne va pas, Spock. » Lançai-je à mon compagnon qui me suivit de près.

« Calme-toi, T’hy’la. Nous allons le trouver. » Me rassura-t-il, en posant une main dans mon dos.

…

Toutes nos recherches furent infructueuses. Mon ami ne se trouvait nulle part. Le nom de Leonard McCoy paraissait inconnu de tous. Nous devions nous rendre à l’évidence, il n’était jamais arrivé ici.

« Cela n’a aucun sens ! » M’écriai-je, au détour d’un énième couloir. « Tu l’as vu, comme moi, monter dans cette ambulance ? »

« Affirmatif. »

« Peut-être devrions-nous essayer de retrouver le véhicule. »

« Ça pourrait prendre beaucoup de temps, Jim. Je suggère que l’on utilise sa balise GPS. »

« Bonne idée. Trouvons un endroit isolé. » Dis-je, en l’entraînant vers les commodités.

Une fois la porte des toilettes verrouillée, je sortis mon communicateur.

« Kirk à l’Enterprise. Lieutenant Uhura répondez. »

« Ici Uhura, monsieur. » Me répondit-elle.

« Localisez McCoy, s’il vous plaît. »

« Il n’est pas avec vous ? » Me demanda-t-elle, d’une voix soudainement inquiète.

« Si c’était le cas, je ne vous demanderais pas de le trouver. » Raillai-je.

« Non, évidemment, désolé je…je lance la recherche, monsieur. » Bredouilla-t-elle.

Spock passa une main apaisante sur ma nuque, avant de déposer un baiser sur mes cheveux. Je soupirai doucement.

« Pardon, Nyota. Je ne voulais pas répondre aussi sèchement. Je suis sûr qu’il n’y a pas de quoi s’alarmer. La ville est grande, il s’est probablement perdu ou peut-être qu’il a croisé quelqu’un qui avait besoin d’assistance. Vous connaissez Leonard. » La rassurai-je.

« Vous avez sûrement raison. C’est bon, je capte son signal. Il est dans un immeuble, à trois kilomètres au nord de votre position. Ce qui est étrange, c’est que les relevés indiquent qu’il n’a pas bougé depuis 2,23 heures. » Nous apprit-elle.

« Il est possible qu’il soit au chevet d’un patient, depuis tout ce temps. Nous allons le rejoindre. »

« Je vous envoie ses coordonnés sur le tricordeur de Spock. »

« Très bien. Merci. Kirk, terminé. »

Je raccrochai, tandis que mon compagnon sortait son analyseur de sous son manteau. Sur l’écran radar, un point rouge indiquait Bones.

…

Une fois sortis de l’hôpital, nous parcourûmes les rues à un rythme soutenu. Malgré ce que j’avais pu dire à Nyota, je n’y croyais pas vraiment moi-même et était incapable de me débarrasser de mon mauvais pressentiment. Notre route passait par Baker Street et nous y croisâmes Sherlock et Lestrade.

« Que ce passe-t-il ? » M’apostropha le détective, à la vue de ma mine soucieuse.

« McCoy n’était pas au dispensaire. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais cela fait plus de deux heures qu’il se trouve à quelques pattés de maisons d’ici. »

« Inspecteur, nous nous reverrons plus tard. » Annonça Holmes à son acolyte.

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, il le planta là et nous amena à l’écart.

« Montrez-moi où. » Demanda-t-il.

Spock lui tendit son tricordeur. Il regarda l’écran, quelque peu dubitatif. Mon compagnon lui indiqua notre position du doigt, puis celle de Leonard.

« Vous voyez où c’est ? » L’interrogeai-je

« Malheureusement, oui. » Répondit-il, d’une voix sinistre.

« C’est-à-dire ? »

« Si je ne me trompe pas, et ça m’étonnerait franchement, cet immeuble fait partie des bâtiments que je soupçonne être l’un des nombreux repaires de Moriarty. Chaque fois que j’en trouvais un, le temps que j’arrive, ils avaient déjà débarrassé les lieux. Mais, il y avait toujours d’infimes indices de leur présence. Je vais peut-être enfin pouvoir prendre en flagrant délit certains de ses hommes. » Dit-il, soudainement surexcité.

« Attendez ! » Tentai-je de le calmer, alors qu’il se mettait déjà en route. « Vous voulez dire que Moriarty détient notre ami ? »

« Très certainement. »

« Mais…Pourquoi, bon sang ? » Demandai-je, en me résignant à lui emboîter le pas, pour ne pas le perdre de vue.

« Quelqu’un nous aura sûrement remarqués, malgré nos précautions, Jim. C’est la seule explication. » Suggéra Spock.

« Votre mari a probablement raison, Capitaine. Un de ses sbires a dû vous voir venir chez moi, à plusieurs reprises, et cela aura attisé leur curiosité. Pour un bon observateur, il est évident que vous n’êtes pas d’ici. » Enchaîna Holmes.

« Que va-t-il lui faire ? » Le questionnai-je, inquiet.

« Cela dépend de ce qu’il veut savoir. Et s’il a déjà parlé. »

« Bones ne dira rien, quoi qu’il arrive. Nous devons le retrouver. »

« Alors suivez-moi. » Répondit-il, en accélérant le pas.

Nous nous engouffrâmes dans une ruelle.

 


	8. Impossible

Sherlock nous mena à proximité d’un immeuble apparemment abandonné depuis des lustres. La plupart des vitres étaient brisées, quand il ne manquait pas carrément la monture des fenêtres. Les murs s’effritaient par endroits, de grosses taches d’humidité ornaient la façade. Un léger brouillard et une fine bruine parachevaient ce sinistre tableau. Un coup d’œil à l’écran radar du tricordeur de Spock m’apprit que nous étions bien au bon endroit. Dans quoi Bones s’était-il fourré, bon sang ?

« Nous n’allons pas pouvoir simplement entrer. Mais, nous avons un avantage certain. » Exposa Holmes.

« Lequel ? » Demandai-je.

« Ils ne se doutent sûrement pas qu’un tel appareil existe. » Dit-il, en pointant l’analyseur de mon compagnon. « Donc, ils ne s’attendent pas à ce que nous trouvions leur planque. »

C’était plutôt une bonne nouvelle. Encore fallait-il trouver un moyen de nous introduire dans le bâtiment, sans que l’on nous repère. Nous étions camouflés au coin d’une rue. D’où nous nous trouvions, un homme, manifestement un sans-abri, était parfaitement visible près de la porte. Le détective nous démontra qu’il montait en réalité la garde. Nous allions devoir tromper son attention ou chercher un autre accès.

« Scanne l’immeuble, s’il te plaît. Trouve dans quelle pièce se trouve McCoy et comment nous y rendre. » Demandai-je à Spock.

« Y a-t-il une chose que cet appareil ne peut pas faire ? » S’interrogea Sherlock, admiratif, alors que mon compagnon s’exécutait.

« Cuire un steak. » Plaisantai-je.

Son analyse terminée, mon compagnon nous apprit que notre ami était retenu au deuxième étage. Entre lui et nous, cinq individus, sans compter le faux mendiant. Nous étions en infériorité numérique, et même si ça ne m’avait jamais fait peur, j’aurais malgré tout apprécié de pouvoir appeler des renforts.

_« Cela nous exposerait davantage, T’hy’la. En partant du principe que le Docteur McCoy n’a rien dit… »_

_« Bones ne parlerait pas, même sous la torture. »_

_« Je te l’accorde. Ils ne savent donc rien de plus que ce qui est visible. Que nous sommes trois et que nous ne sommes pas du coin. Rien de plus. N’allons pas prendre le risque de leur en montrer plus. »_

_« Tu as raison, mais va-t-on s’en sortir à quatre contre six, sans arme ? »_

_« Nous avons vu pire. »_ Pensa-t-il, un drôle de rictus aux lèvres.

« Vous le faites encore ! » S’indigna Sherlock, qui n’aimait pas être ignoré.

« Excusez-nous. C’est une seconde nature pour nous. Nous étions en train de débattre de nos chances de parvenir jusqu’à McCoy sans aide supplémentaire. » Résumai-je.

« Vous ne m’avez toujours pas dit comment vous procédez pour communiquer de cette manière. » Nous rappela-t-il.

Sur ce sujet, j’étais aussi mal à l’aise que Spock à l’idée d’en parler. Je ne saurais dire si c’était parce qu’il déteignait sur moi, mais j’avais l’impression que cela reviendrait à discuter de notre intimité avec un inconnu.

« Nos esprits sont liés, par un engagement à vie. Comme un mariage, mais en beaucoup plus…spirituel. Cela nous permet, entre autres, de partager nos pensées. » Simplifiai-je rapidement. « Des idées pour nous introduire discrètement dans le bâtiment ? » Enchaînai-je.

« Quatre. Pour le moment. » Répondit-il, en acceptant de changer de conversation.

Je le regardai, impressionné.

« Nous devons, avant tout, nous débarrasser de la sentinelle, sans qu’il puisse donner l’alerte. » Ajouta-t-il, en sortant un révolver archaïque d’une poche de son manteau.

Plus rapide que l’éclair, Spock le lui prit des mains.

« Nous n’allons tuer personne, monsieur Holmes. C’est contre notre éthique. »

« Cela ne me concerne pas. Ces hommes sont de petites frappes, des criminels. »

« Ils ne méritent pas pour autant de mourir. Ce sont des êtres vivants qui ont fait de mauvais choix. » Contra mon compagnon.

« Comment en êtes-vous venu à penser ainsi, bon sang ? Je sais que vous n’avez pas envie d’en entendre parler, mais le Holmes de notre monde répugnait à ôter une vie. Je sais que vous n’êtes pas vraiment lui, je l’ai bien compris, mais je refuse de vous croire si insensible. Je me trompe rarement sur les gens et je sens que ce discours ne vous correspond pas. »

Il resta silencieux de longues secondes, prit nos arguments en considération.

« Très bien. Nous allons l’assommer et le cacher dans le fiacre garé juste à côté de l’entrée. » Capitula-t-il, sans plus de commentaire.

« Je préfère ça. Il faut que l’un de nous fasse diversion, attire son attention pour que Spock puisse se glisser derrière lui. »

« Pourquoi votre mari en particulier ? »

« Faites-moi confiance, il n’a pas son pareil pour matraquer les gens. » Dis-je, un demi-sourire aux lèvres.

…

Après que mon compagnon ait mis au tapis, de sa fameuse prise vulcaine, l’individu qui nous barrait l’accès, nous pénétrâmes dans le hall le plus silencieusement possible. La cage d’escalier était plongée dans l’obscurité. Un rai de lumière perçait sous une porte, à notre droite.

 _« Il y a deux hommes dans cette pièce. Les trois autres sont avec le Docteur McCoy. »_ M’informa silencieusement Spock.

J’attirai l’attention de Sherlock et mimai les indications. Il sembla comprendre. Nous étions face à un choix difficile. Nous pouvions passer sans faire de bruit, et prendre le risque qu’ils entendent le grabuge à l’étage, puis viennent aider leurs collègues, ou nous les mettions hors d’état de nuire tout de suite, en espérant que personne ne descende entre-temps. Holmes prit la décision pour nous, puisqu’il frappa soudainement à la porte. Je le regardai comme s’il était devenu fou, mais il m’ignora superbement. Le battant s’ouvrit sur un type à l’air taciturne qui ne sut pas comment réagir en reconnaissant le détective. Ce dernier profita de sa confusion pour le repousser à l’intérieur, le faisant trébucher. Il tomba sur son acolyte qui était venu voir ce qui se passait. Nous les maîtrisâmes assez facilement, à trois contre deux, et les laissâmes inconscients et ligotés dans un placard.

De retour dans le hall, le plus dur restait à faire. De plus, je ne savais pas dans quel état nous allions retrouver Bones. Le tricordeur indiquait clairement qu’il était encore vivant, je dus m’en contenter. Monter les marches en silence s’avéra périlleux. Le bois était pourri par endroits et craqua bruyamment sous nos pas. Alors que nous dépassions le premier étage, une porte grinça au deuxième. Nous nous immobilisâmes, après nous être plaqués au mur opposé à la rampe, hors de vue. Je retins mon souffle et assurai mes appuis, prêt à en découdre si nécessaire. Un individu descendit lentement.

« Edward ! Peter ! » Appela-t-il.

En l’absence de réponse, il allait sûrement venir voir par lui-même si tout allait bien. Nous étions coincés. L’étroitesse de la cage d’escalier pouvait jouer en notre faveur, comme nous desservir. Elle nous permettrait d’affronter un adversaire à la fois, mais réduirait nos mouvements. Nous laissâmes l’homme venir à nous, sans esquisser le moindre geste.

« Les gars ! Répondez ! » Réitéra-t-il, beaucoup plus proche.

Mes yeux s’étaient habitués à l’obscurité et je savais que Spock y voyait comme en plein jour. Deux pieds apparurent dans mon champ de vision, puis deux jambes qui descendaient prudemment. Un torse athlétique suivit, ainsi qu’un bras musclé tatoué d’une ancre marine, alors qu’il atteignait le palier entre les deux étages. Avant que je puisse apercevoir son visage, Sherlock fondit sur lui et plaqua une main sur sa bouche, le réduisant au silence. Nous l’immobilisâmes pour l’empêcher de se débattre, puis Holmes pinça son nez, jusqu’à ce qu’il suffoque et perde connaissance. Il l’assit contre le mur et nous reprîmes notre ascension.

Arrivés au deuxième, je vis que la porte empruntée plus tôt était restée entrouverte sur la lumière vacillante d’une lampe à pétrole. Nous nous précipitâmes à l’intérieur de l’appartement sans attendre. L’un des deux hommes était armé, et dans la panique, tira au hasard. La déflagration fit violemment siffler mes oreilles, alors qu’une douleur atroce me prit au flanc gauche. J’y plaquai ma main et un liquide chaud s’écoula entre mes doigts. J’aperçus Sherlock désarmer le tireur, avant de l’assommer d’un coup de crosse et de pointer le pistolet sur le second individu qui se rendit sans protester. Je tombai à genoux, alors que Spock détachait Bones de la chaise où il était ligoté. Je me fis la réflexion qu’il n’avait pas l’air si mal en point, tandis que mon compagnon lui hurlait de faire quelque chose. Je ne compris pas vraiment de quoi il parlait. Le froid m’envahit et je m’effondrai sur le côté, ma joue ripa contre le parquet rugueux. Je sentis des mains empressées sur moi et entendis l’écho d’une voix pleine d’urgence, juste avant de sombrer dans l’inconscience.

…

J’ouvris brusquement les yeux, pour les refermer immédiatement, aveuglé par la lumière ambiante, puis réitérai l’expérience plus prudemment, m’habituant à la luminosité. Je reconnus le cadre rassurant de l’infirmerie.

« Tu nous as encore fichu une sacrée frayeur. » Me lança Bones, dès qu’il croisa mon regard.

« Je suis sûr que ce n’est pas si grave. » Ironisai-je, d’une voix un peu enrouée.

« Bon sang, Jim ! Quand vas-tu apprendre la prudence ? Je suis médecin, pas baby-sitter ! Tu as pris une balle, à quelques centimètres de ta rate. Tu aurais pu y rester ! » S’énerva-t-il.

« Mais ce n’est pas le cas ! » Contrai-je, exaspéré qu’il me fasse de nouveau la morale.

« Arrête de te croire invincible et agis un peu en adulte ! » Hurla-t-il.

« Tu aurais peut-être préféré qu’on te laisse croupir là-bas ? » M’écriai-je, en me redressant.

Ce que je regrettai aussitôt, quand la douleur se réveilla. Je me laissai retomber sur les oreillers en grimaçant.

« Reste tranquille. » M’ordonna-t-il, plus calmement. « Le projectile a fait pas mal de dégâts, tu vas mettre un certain temps à cicatriser complètement. » M’expliqua-t-il, en repoussant le drap pour vérifier mon pansement.

« Où est Spock ? » Demandai-je.

« Sur la passerelle. Tu es inconscient depuis hier. Il fallait bien que quelqu’un prenne les commandes du vaisseau. » M’informa-t-il. « Je vais le prévenir que tu es réveillé. Si je traîne, je n’ose même pas imaginer ce qu’il me fera. Il appelle toutes les heures, depuis que nous sommes rentrés. Il peut être insupportable quand il s’y met. » Vociféra-t-il, en se dirigeant vers l’intercom.

Sa réflexion me fit sourire. Mon Vulcain de mari restait professionnel, mais ne pouvait s’empêcher de s’inquiéter pour moi. Pourtant, j’étais sûr que Leonard avait exagéré mon état. Je ne me sentais pas si mal que ça. Ma blessure me lançait désagréablement, mais c’était largement supportable. Je profitai de l’inattention de McCoy qui parlait à mon compagnon, pour retenter de m’asseoir prudemment. Je poussai jusqu’à poser mes pieds au sol et m’appuyai sur mes bras pour me lever lentement. Aucun vertige, seulement un léger pincement au flanc. Comme je le disais, Bones est une véritable _drama queen_.

« Nom de Dieu ! Jim ! Il faut vraiment que je t’attache à ce lit, pour que tu y restes ? » S’exclama le médecin, en s’apercevant que je m’avançais vers lui. « Tu ne devrais même pas pouvoir marcher. Tu n’as pas mal ? » Me demanda-t-il, soudainement perplexe.

« Pas plus que ça. Rien d’insurmontable. » Lui répondis-je honnêtement.

C’est à ce moment-là que Spock entra dans l’infirmerie. Quand il m’aperçut, il se précipita sur moi pour me serrer délicatement contre lui. Je lui rendis son étreinte plus fermement.

« Je ne suis pas en sucre, tu sais. » Plaisantai-je.

« Tu es déjà debout ? » S’étonna-t-il.

« Pourquoi cela semble si extraordinaire ? »

« Rallonge-toi, que j’inspecte ta blessure, s’il te plaît. » Exigea McCoy.

Je m’exécutai, de mauvaise grâce. Il souleva mon t-shirt noir et tira doucement sur le pansement pour regarder en dessous. Mon compagnon observa attentivement la manœuvre, visiblement curieux. Bones stoppa tout à coup son geste, une expression choquée se dessina sur son visage.

« Quoi ? Il y a un problème ? » Le questionnai-je, pas rassuré.

Je me pliai légèrement en deux, pour essayer de voir ce qui l’inquiétait autant, sans succès.

« C’est impossible. » Murmura-t-il, pour lui-même.

« Spock ! Dis-moi, enfin ! »

« Il n’y a plus rien. » Répondit-il.

Je ne compris pas ce qu’il voulait dire. Il dut le percevoir car il reformula son affirmation.

« Ta blessure a disparu. Inutile d’être médecin pour savoir que ce n’est pas normal. »

« En effet, pas normal du tout. » Confirma Bones, avant de se munir précipitamment de ses appareils. 


	9. Quoi qu’il advienne

Bones avait insisté pour que je me repose, au moins cette nuit. Il m’avait fait une prise de sang, pour essayer de trouver ce qui avait bien pu provoquer ma guérison, qu’il qualifiait de miraculeuse. Pour ma part, je me réjouissais de la situation, mais lui paraissait plus inquiet que soulagé. Je le connaissais suffisamment pour savoir qu’il avait déjà une idée derrière la tête. Mais, il ne partagerait pas ses hypothèses tant qu’il ne les aurait pas confirmées.

Spock allait bientôt finir son quart sur la passerelle. Il m’avait convaincu de rester au lit, plutôt que de reprendre mon poste. Mais, malgré l’heure tardive, le sommeil refusait de m’envahir. De dépit, j’avais décidé de faire une promenade nocturne dans des coins reculés du vaisseau, où je ne me rendais que rarement. Au détour d’un couloir, ma route croisa les portes des jardins. Depuis combien de temps n’étais-je pas venu ici, pour rêvasser ? Une éternité, me semblait-il. Je pénétrai lentement dans la pièce, dont je savais que la grandeur n’était qu’une illusion conçue par les constructeurs de l’Enterprise. Les sentiers donnaient l’impression de s’étendre sur des kilomètres, dans une forêt de style terrienne, agrémentée d’arbres et de plantes provenant de dizaines de mondes différents. L’humidité ambiante me fit presque aussitôt transpirer légèrement. Une brise fraîche, créée par le système d’air conditionné, vint refroidir ma peau. La nuit artificielle était tombée depuis longtemps et un faux ciel étoilé, identique à s’y méprendre à celui que l’on voyait depuis San Francisco, éclairait mon chemin, à la lumière d’une pleine Lune. Je fis en sorte d’oublier un peu la nature illusoire des lieux, tout en refusant de me laisser abattre par le mal du pays, et profitai simplement du moment présent. Une large étendue d’herbe m’invita à m’allonger. Je cédai à la tentation et sentis la fraîcheur du sol imprégner mon uniforme. La texture était agréable, naturelle, l’odeur végétale familière, authentique. En quelques secondes, je m’assoupis.

…

_« T’hy’la ? »_

La voix de Spock me tira du sommeil. Il avait dû trouver son lit vide et se demander où j’étais.

 _« Je vais bien. Je n’arrivais pas à dormir, alors je suis allé me détendre dans les jardins. Tu viens me rejoindre ? »_ Lui répondis-je, encore étendu dans l’herbe, les yeux fermés.

_« Les Vulcains sont très sensibles à l’humidité, Jim. Je ne suis pas sûr… »_

_« S’il te plaît, Ashayam. J’ai envie de profiter de cet endroit avec toi. »_

_« J’arrive. »_ Capitula-t-il, après un court instant.

Un sourire orna mes lèvres.

Le temps qu’il me rejoigne, je retirai mon t-shirt pour sentir la pelouse sur ma peau nue, la terre quelque peu humide. Un printemps perpétuel régnait sur les lieux et la température restait clémente en permanence. Je calai mes mains derrière ma nuque et m’amusai à citer mentalement les constellations que je reconnus, quand mon compagnon pénétra dans la pièce. Il n’était pas dans mon champ de vision, mais j’étais capable de percevoir sa présence quand il était à proximité. Ses pas, aussi légers que ceux d’un félin, crissèrent furtivement sur le gravier du sentier principal.

« Tu vas tomber malade, à demi-nu par ce froid. » Me prévint-il, en arrivant à ma hauteur.

« Moi, je trouve qu’il fait plutôt bon. Tu t’allonges ? »

« Dans quel but ? »

« Juste pour le plaisir, Spock. Il n’y a pas de raison particulière. » Répondis-je simplement.

Il resta malgré tout planté fermement sur ses deux pieds.

« Mais, s’il t’en faut une, je peux aussi faire ça. » Proposai-je, en débouclant ma ceinture.

Il leva un sourcil en me regardant m’attaquer au bouton de mon pantalon.

« Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée, dans ton état. » Contra-t-il.

« Quel état ? Je vais très bien. Pourquoi devrais-je m’en inquiéter ? »

« Parce que ce n’est pas normal. » Répondit-il calmement, en posant un genou à terre, près de moi.

« Je n’ai pas envie d’en parler maintenant. Je veux juste sentir ton corps contre le mien, sur ce tapis de verdure des plus confortables. » Réclamai-je, en me mettant en boxer.

« Pourquoi y tiens-tu autant ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Parce que j’ai peur. Ok ? » Lâchai-je, d’une manière plus agressive que je ne l’aurais voulu. « Je ne suis pas stupide ! Je sais bien que quelque chose ne va pas chez moi. Que ce genre de guérison n’arrive pas comme par magie. Mais là, j’ai juste besoin que tu me prennes dans tes bras et que tu me prouves que tu m’aimeras toujours, même si je mute ou un truc du même genre. »

Il me tira à lui, m’obligea à m’asseoir pour lui faire face.

« Tes craintes sont injustifiées, T’hy’la. » Affirma-t-il, en encadrant mon visage de ses mains. « Tu n’as pas encore compris ? Il pourrait te pousser des cornes que je resterai à tes côtés. Nos âmes sont liées, Jim. Nos _katras(1)_. Ce n’est pas une chose contre laquelle je pourrais lutter, même si je le voulais. Plus depuis le Pon Farr. » Murmura-t-il, son front contre le mien, avant de m’embrasser.

Je partis à l’assaut de ses cheveux et dévorai sa bouche, en nous faisant basculer au sol. Il se cala entre mes jambes, sans me lâcher, en caressant mon torse. Sa main frôla mon flanc, lisse de toute cicatrice, qu’il regarda comme fasciné. Je le débarrassai précipitamment de son haut, avant de m’attaquer à son pantalon. Il se redressa, le temps d’enlever ses bottes et ses derniers vêtements, puis me retira mon boxer, avant de se rallonger sur moi et de reprendre mes lèvres avec ferveur. Je nouai mes jambes autour de sa taille en me frottant contre lui. Son érection glissa contre la mienne. Je me cambrai de plaisir contre lui, alors qu’il me préparait hâtivement de ses doigts. Mes gémissements résonnèrent dans la serre, brisant le silence environnant. Ses coups de reins et ses vrilles enroulées autour de mon membre me mirent au supplice. Ses phalanges taquinèrent mes points sensibles, m’embrasèrent de l’intérieur. Ce n’est que quand il me pénétra, que je pus enfin respirer librement. J’étais complet, entier, ancré à cet homme quoi qu’il advienne. Je m’agrippai à ses larges épaules, comme un naufragé, alors que son membre imposant prenait possession de mon corps, encore et encore. Ses genoux s’enfoncèrent dans la terre molle dont l’odeur aqueuse imprégnait sa peau. La chaleur de son corps contrasta avec la fraîcheur du sol. L’humidité ambiante perla sur sa peau, tandis que la mienne se couvrait de sueur. Quand Spock et moi faisions l’amour, ce n'était que beauté et perfection. Même les étoiles brillèrent plus fort pour pouvoir nous éclairer. Son rythme devint erratique, je perdis mon souffle et ma raison quand sa main s’empara de mon érection, déposai les armes et succombai à un orgasme ravageur. Il ne s’arrêta pas pour autant, consuma mon corps, jusqu’à sombrer à son tour en me serrant contre lui.

Il s’étendit finalement sur la pelouse, à son tour. Allongés côte à côte, en tenue d’Adam, le jardin prenait des allures d’Éden, alors que nous reprenions nos souffles. Son index et son majeur trouvèrent les miens, entre les brins d’herbe. La présence diffuse et rassurante de son esprit dans le mien, acheva d’apaiser mes peurs irrationnelles. Il serait toujours là.

…

C’est débraillés et quelque peu terreux, que nous rentrâmes rapidement dans les quartiers de Spock. Fort heureusement, nous ne croisâmes personne. Après une longue douche brûlante, où mon compagnon s’évertua à détendre mes muscles de ses mains talentueuses, je m’effondrai sur le lit. Il vint se blottir contre moi, tel un chat. J’allais pouvoir enfin dormir.

Mais, mon communicateur en décida autrement. Un jour, il allait lui arriver des bricoles à ce maudit appareil. Je m’en emparai à tâtons, dans l’obscurité et décrochai d’un geste brusque. Qui que ce soit, il avait intérêt à avoir une bonne excuse.

« Kirk, j’écoute. »

« Jim ! Désolé pour l’heure tardive, mais je ne voulais pas aller me coucher sans finir tes analyses. Il faut que vous veniez voir les résultats. Tous les deux. » Débita rapidement McCoy, d’une voix alerte.

Un jour il faudrait quand même qu’il apprenne à respecter la procédure radio.

« On arrive, Bones. Calmes-toi. » Lui assurai-je.

« Je vous attends. McCoy, terminé. »

Je regardai le transmetteur quelques secondes, interloqué. Il venait vraiment de couper la communication à ma place. Je mis ça sur le compte de son agitation et me rhabillai précipitamment, imité par Spock, avant de nous mettre en route.

…

À peine entrés dans l’infirmerie, mon ami se précipita sur nous. Il nous mena au laboratoire, sans dire un mot, visiblement perturbé. Ce n’est qu’une fois devant l’un des microscopes dernier cri, qu’il s’adressa à Spock, pour l’inviter à jeter un œil. Mon compagnon se pencha sur la lentille, pour relever la tête presque immédiatement. En tant que Vulcain, il n’avait pas pour habitude de montrer ses émotions. Son air visiblement choqué m’inquiéta donc grandement.

« Je ne me suis pas trompé, alors. » Affirma Bones, devant l’expression de Spock.

« Pourtant, jusqu’à maintenant… »

« Jusqu’à maintenant, je n’avais pas refait d’analyse. Je ne vais pas vous apprendre comment se comporte Jim, dès qu’il s’agit de venir se faire examiner. »

« Mais de quoi vous parlez, bon sang ? » M’exclamai-je, appréciant moyennement d’être mis à l’écart de la conversation.

Bones se tourna vers moi, l’air grave.

« Ton sang comporte des similitudes particulières avec celui de Khan. Sûrement un effet secondaire de ta transfusion. » M’annonça-t-il.

« Attends. Tu veux dire que je vais devenir une espèce de génie psychopathe ? » M’alarmai-je.

« Bien sûr que non, Jim ! C’est pour ça que je parle de similitudes. Si tu avais dû subir ce genre de changements de personnalité, ce serait fait depuis longtemps. Cela fait plus d’un an maintenant. Tu as juste gagné quelques particularités. » Me rassura-t-il.

« Ne me dis pas que je suis devenu immortel, s’il te plaît. »

« Pas du tout. Mais le vieillissement de tes cellules se voit grandement diminué. Ta capacité à cicatriser s’est notablement améliorée, même si ça ne te rend pas pour autant invincible. Je dois encore tester tes capacités physiques, mais il se peut qu’elles aient également augmenté. » Énuméra-t-il.

« Combien de temps ? » Demandai-je, en croisant le regard de Spock.

C’était la seule information qui m’intéressait.

« Comment ça ? »

« Mon espérance de vie. De combien d’années s’est-elle rallongée ? »

« Il faudrait que je refasse un prélèvement dans un mois et quelques calculs. Mais, sans exagérer, j’estime le résultat à environ cent ans. Ce qui veut dire que, si tu te décides à être plus prudent, il y a des chances que tu finisses bicentenaire. »

Spock retint son souffle, quand il comprit ce que cela signifiait.

« Finalement, moi aussi je resterai avec toi, quoi qu’il advienne, Ashayam. » Dis-je doucement.

Le choc de la nouvelle me donna le vertige. Je m’appuyai sur une table pour ne pas perdre l’équilibre.

« Allez vous coucher tous les deux. Vous avez des têtes de déterrés. » Nous conseilla Bones.

Nous suivîmes son conseil. Le retour se passa dans un silence confortable. Spock prit ma main, la serra fortement. Et, pour la première fois, quand nous croisâmes deux Enseignes qui allaient prendre la relève de leurs camarades, il ne la lâcha pas.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) « Esprit de vie ». Essence de l’esprit vulcain qui peut être transférés à une autre personne quelques instants avant la mort. Équivalent de l’âme humaine dans la culture vulcaine.


	10. Méthodes discutables

Dès le lendemain matin, nous étions prêts à redescendre sur la planète. Les révélations de la veille m’avaient ébranlé, mais nous avions toujours une mission en cours et je devais me reprendre. Spock m’y aidait grandement. Depuis que nous étions venus le libérer, Bones restait plutôt silencieux sur l’expérience qu’il avait vécue. Un mauvais signe, évidemment. Mais quelle était la marche à suivre, quand le meilleur psychologue du vaisseau avait lui-même besoin de consulter ? Je n’avais pas eu le cœur de lui demander un rapport sur l’événement, pour le moment. Nous avions décidé de nous téléporter directement dans le salon de Sherlock et John, pour éviter que quiconque nous repère de nouveau dans la rue. Sans les prévenir puisque l’idée m’était venue cette nuit. J’espérais que le choc ne serait pas trop rude.

« Vous avez bien calculé les coordonnées, Kyle ? Qu’on ne finisse pas dans un mur. »

« Ce serait fâcheux, Capitaine. Faites-moi confiance, en m’appuyant sur la description complète de l’appartement, fournie par monsieur Spock, vous atterrirez directement au milieu de la pièce. »

« C’est parfait. Allons-y. »

Nous montâmes sur la plateforme. Nous n’étions que tous les deux, cette fois-ci. McCoy n’avait pas demandé à refaire partie de l’expédition et je m’étais bien gradé de le lui proposer. Quant à Nyota, elle souhaitait rester avec lui. Je n’avais pas insisté, il valait mieux une équipe réduite aux vues des derniers incidents.

« Energie ! »

Les cloisons de l’Enterprise s’effacèrent pour faire place à la tapisserie vieillotte du 221B. J’avais eu peur de les ébranler, en apparaissant subitement devant eux. Mais, ce n’était rien comparé au choc que je subis en trouvant Watson dans son fauteuil, trop occupé à embrasser Holmes qui s’était assis sur ses cuisses, pour nous remarquer.

 _« Fais quelque chose. Cela me met très mal à l’aise. »_ Pensa Spock.

_« Pourquoi moi ? Et puis, ce serait dommage de les déranger, après avoir autant ramé pour leur ouvrir les yeux. »_

_« Que fait-on alors ? Parce qu’ils sont visiblement sur le point de… »_

Je me raclai fortement la gorge, avant même que Spock aille au bout de sa pensée, car il avait raison. John ouvrit les yeux, nous vit, hurla et, sans le vouloir, éjecta Sherlock au sol. Le détective, affalé par terre avec sa fierté bafouée, nous regarda sans comprendre.

« Bon sang, mais d’où sortez-vous ? Comment êtes-vous entrés ? » S’écria-t-il, alors que Watson le tirait par le bras pour le relever.

« Nous ne sommes pas passés par la porte. Nous avons un téléporteur pour descendre de notre vaisseau. Nous avons pensé judicieux de ne pas être visible à l’extérieur. » Lui expliqua mon compagnon.

« Vous voulez dire que vous êtes simplement apparus ? » Demanda le médecin.

« C’est à peu près ça, oui. Désolé pour le mauvais timing. C’est toute l’histoire de ma vie. » Ironisai-je.

Mais personne ne trouva ça drôle.

…

Une fois convenablement installés autour d’un énième thé, nous pûmes faire le point sur la situation.

« Vous semblez en pleine forme, Capitaine, malgré la balle que vous avez prise hier. Une de vos techniques médicales avancées ? » Remarqua le détective.

« Quelque chose du genre, oui. » Répondis-je vaguement.

« Comment va votre ami, le Docteur McCoy ? » Demanda Watson.

« Plutôt bien, vu les circonstances. Merci de vous en inquiéter. » Répondis-je. « Des nouvelles de Moriarty ? »

« J’ai eu quelques échos, après l’explosion. Hormis le fait, évident, qu’il a fait ça pour me provoquer, c’était également un appât pour vous attirer et une parfaite diversion pour enlever l’un d’entre vous. Malheureusement, vous vous êtes séparés et lui avez facilité la tâche. » Nous expliqua Holmes, d’un ton que je trouvai un peu trop condescendant.

« Nous ne pouvions pas savoir. » Contrai-je.

« Bien entendu. » Répondit-il, d’un air qui disait plutôt le contraire.

« Vous ne l’avez pas vu venir non plus, que je sache. »

Il ne dit rien, mais son silence était plus qu’éloquent.

« Vous saviez ! » M’indignai-je, en me levant de mon siège.

« Jim, calmes-toi. » Tenta de m’apaiser Spock.

« Non ! Ce cinglé était au courant et il a délibérément laissé Bones se faire embarquer ! » Criai-je, en pointant le coupable du doigt.

« Cela fait des semaines que je tente d’attraper ses hommes de main. C’était une occasion trop belle pour la laisser passer. Je savais que vous feriez tout pour le retrouver et je comptais sur un quelconque bijou de technologie qui leur serait impossible de prévoir. Et c’est exactement ce qui s’est produit. Les six hommes que nous avons appréhendés hier sont actuellement à Scotland Yard. Lestrade s’occupe personnellement de leurs interrogatoires. »

Plus il parlait et plus je sentais monter une rage incontrôlable en moi. Spock dut percevoir le danger, car au moment où je serrai le poing dans l’intention de briser une de ses satanées pommettes, quitte à me fracturer une phalange dessus, il me ceintura fermement, avant de me traîner dehors. Une fois dans le couloir, ses bras se firent plus tendres et il me serra contre lui pour me calmer.

« Je sais que ses méthodes sont discutables, T’hy’la. » Murmura-t-il à mon oreille. « Ce qu’il a fait n’est pas excusable. Mais le défigurer n’arrangera pas la situation. »

Un rire nerveux m’échappa.

« L’idée me plaît bien pourtant. Et si ça avait été toi, à la place de McCoy, j’aurais appris à ce foutu génie à voler par la fenêtre. »

« L’image n’est pas déplaisante. » M’accorda-t-il. « Tu te sens d’y retourner ? »

« Oui. Ça va mieux. » Le rassurai-je.

…

De retour au salon, l’ambiance n’était plus vraiment à la camaraderie. Mais, nous avions toujours un mystère sur les bras, et ce n’était pas Moriarty.

« Avant de continuer, nous devons parler du Gardien, Holmes. » Avançai-je.

« Je vous ai dit tout ce que je savais. » M’assura-t-il.

« Ce que je veux, c’est le rencontrer. »

« C’est impossible, Capitaine. Personne ne peut le contacter directement. » M’apprit-il.

« Comme c’est pratique. » Marmonnai-je.

« Vous voulez dire que vous ne l’avez jamais vu ? » Demanda Spock.

« Tout comme chacun d’entre nous. Pour sa propre sécurité. »

« Vous vous laissez diriger par un homme qui vous craint ? Je vous sais suffisamment intelligent pour voir à quel point tout ceci est absurde. » Répliqua mon compagnon.

Sherlock se garda bien de répondre.

« Prenez garde à ce que vous dites, monsieur Spock. Les murs ont des oreilles. Et certains sujets de conversation déclenchent des alertes. » Le prévint John.

« Vous sous-entendez que nous sommes écoutés ? » Le questionnai-je.

Il me répondit d’un regard appuyé.

« Spock ? » Dis-je simplement.

Il comprit ce que j’attendais de lui, sortit son tricordeur d’une poche de son manteau et scanna la pièce.

 _« C’est étrange. Je détecte des micros. Archaïques pour nous, mais bien trop évolués pour eux. Technologie du XX ème siècle terrien, je dirais. »_ Me rapporta-t-il silencieusement.

_« Peux-tu les neutraliser ? »_

_« Un vrai jeu d’enfant. »_ Dit-il, en appuyant sur quelques boutons.

L’analyseur émit un bruit strident, que je reconnus comme étant la résonance d’une onde de choc.

« C’est bon. Nous pouvons parler librement. » Déclara-t-il à voix haute.

« Comment un seul individu peut-il posséder un tel pouvoir, s’il agit totalement seul ? »

« Je n’ai jamais su trouver de réponses, Capitaine. Les gens disparaissent quand ils posent trop de questions sur ce sujet. » Nous apprit le détective, encore dubitatif face à la manœuvre de Spock.

« La face cachée de votre si parfait système se révèle enfin. » Rétorquai-je. « Est-ce que la scène à laquelle nous avons assisté en arrivant est le signe que vous êtes enfin prêt à vous révolter contre ces méthodes ? » Demandai-je.

Watson hocha simplement la tête, tandis que le regard d’Holmes se perdait dans les flammes qui crépitaient dans la cheminée.

« Aidez-nous à trouver ce Gardien. Mettons fin à tout ça, ensemble. Nous avons une force de dissuasion dont vous ne disposez pas. » Essayai-je de le persuader.

« Je ne saurais même pas par où commencer… »

« Vous ne me ferez pas croire que vous n’avez entrepris aucune recherche, Holmes. » Le coupai-je.

« J’avais une piste sérieuse, quand Moriarty a commencé à faire parler de lui. »

« Quel heureux hasard. » Raillai-je.

« Arrêtez de parler comme si ma vie était régie de A à Z ! » S’énerva-t-il.

« Cela semble pourtant être le cas ! Il serait peut-être temps de l’admettre. »

« Jim. Ne sois pas si brutal. Ce n’est pas évident. » Me tempéra Spock, en posant une main sur la mienne. « Ce qu’il veut dire, c’est que cela semble tout de même une drôle de coïncidence. »

« Vous pensez que les rebelles agissent en réalité sous les directives de la Prophétie et pas du tout contre, comme ils le prétendent ? » Demanda Watson.

« Eux n’en sont peut-être pas conscients. Mais il est possible que les directives de Moriarty ne viennent pas de lui, en réalité. » Avança mon compagnon.

« Cela expliquerait certaines choses, en effet. » Lui accorda Holmes.

« Maintenant, il nous reste à décider lequel des deux chercher en premier. Ils sont apparemment très difficiles à trouver. Mais, il semble évident que si nous en débusquons un, il nous mènera à l’autre. » Statuai-je.

« J’ai rendez-vous avec Lestrade, pour avoir un compte rendu de l’interrogatoire des hommes de Moriarty. Peut-être apprendrons-nous quelque chose d’intéressant. Je propose que l’on commence par là. Inutile de vous exposer en nous accompagnant. Donnez-moi juste un moyen de vous contacter et retournez sur votre vaisseau. » Proposa le détective.

J’échangeai un regard avec Spock, avant de décider que c’était sûrement le mieux à faire. Je me saisis de mon communicateur, avant de le tendre à Sherlock.

« Vous ouvrez le clapet, vous tournez ce bouton et vous parlez. C’est enfantin. » Lui expliquai-je. « Quelqu’un vous répondra forcément, peut-être pas moi, mais on me préviendra. » Lui assurai-je.

Il me prit l’appareil des mains et l’examina avec beaucoup d’intérêt.

« Et je vous interdis de le démonter pour voir comment il fonctionne. » Précisai-je.

Il afficha l’expression d’un enfant privé de dessert, mais je ne me laissai pas attendrir. Il consentit à laisser le transmetteur entier, puis j’appelai l’Enterprise avec le communicateur de Spock pour demander qu’on nous téléporte. Avant de disparaître, je pus apercevoir les regards éberlués de nos hôtes.


	11. Riche rivière

Nous étions de quart sur la passerelle. La vision de la planète, depuis l’écran principal, me fascinait. Deux énormes continents, un au nord, l’autre au sud. Le reste n’était qu’océan. Les hasards de la physique me laisseraient toujours incrédule. Alors que nos terres semblaient avoir éclaté en mille morceaux, îles et pays, ou qu’il y avait peu d’eau sur Vulcain, les autres mondes évoluaient eux aussi différemment. Sans pour autant empêcher l’émergence de la vie, la construction d’une civilisation intelligente. Chaque peuple avait sa culture et ses religions, et nous reproduisions tous les mêmes schémas. Même des êtres comme les Vulcains, si pragmatiques, avaient des croyances spirituelles, comme le _katra_. Invariablement, nous retrouvions une certaine familiarité, où que nous allions, des échos de notre propre évolution, les mêmes questions sur le sens de la vie et la mort. Pour ma part, mes deux raisons de vivre se trouvaient là. La Dame de fer qui était devenue mon foyer et l’homme assis à quelques mètres de moi, derrière sa console scientifique. S’il était vrai que nous avions chacun un paradis, le mien ressemblerait sûrement à ça.

L’idée d’avoir gagné cent ans de vie me donnait le vertige. Je n’en avais encore parlé à personne, même pas à Spock, mais cela remettait en question pas mal de choses. Qu’allais-je faire de tout cet excédent ? Avant, je craignais déjà le jour où on m’inviterait poliment à finir ma carrière dans un bureau, en m’offrant le grade d’Amiral. Mais, qu’en était-il aujourd’hui ? Je m’étais toujours dit que mon existence me satisferait du moment que je passais plus de temps sur un vaisseau que n’importe où ailleurs. N’était-ce pas compromis ? Jusqu’à quel âge les Vulcains servaient-ils sur les navires de la fédération ? Aurais-je une dérogation spéciale pour y rester plus longtemps que n’importe quel Terrien ? Encore faudrait-il que cette information devienne publique. Pour l’instant, nous n’étions que trois dans la confidence, peut-être quatre, si Bones en parlait à Nyota, mais ce serait étonnant qu’il brise le secret médical, même pour elle. Que se passerait-il quand les hauts dirigeants de Starfleet l’apprendraient ? Me forceront-ils à revenir sur Terre pour y subir des tests ? Peut-être m’enfermeront-ils, de peur que je devienne comme Khan. Ou pour faire des expériences sur moi. Peut-être…

« Capitaine ? »

La voix de Spock coupa net mes réflexions, et la crise de panique qui en résultait.

« J’allais oublier de vous demander votre avis sur une théorie sur laquelle je travaille, à propos de la Prophétie de l’Existence. Les documents sont dans mon ordinateur personnel, si vous avez quelques minutes à m’accorder. »

Il n’y avait aucune théorie, je le savais pertinemment. Sa prévenance me stupéfiait, à chaque fois. Sa manière d’alléger le fardeau de mon existence, sans en avoir l’air et sans m’écraser, ni me mettre en position de faiblesse devant les autres. J’en avais presque la larme à l’œil en entrant dans son jeu et en acceptant de le suivre dans ses quartiers.

Les portes du turbolift se refermèrent sur nous et immédiatement, il enfonça le bouton d’arrêt. Il prit brusquement mon visage entre ses mains, me fixa droit dans les yeux.

« Sais-tu ce qui a le plus de valeur pour mon peuple ? » Me demanda-t-il, très sérieusement.

« La logique ? » Proposai-je.

« L’engagement. Un Vulcain ne revient jamais sur sa parole. Je me suis lié à toi, pour le restant de mes jours, et sous ma garde, je n’autoriserai jamais personne à t’enlever à moi ou à t’utiliser comme cobaye. Même si pour ça, je dois donner ma vie. Nous allons trouver des solutions, ne dramatise pas la situation. »

« S’ils apprennent comment c’est arrivé, Bones sera radié, au mieux. » 

« Alors nous inventerons quelque chose de crédible à leur raconter. »

« Je croyais que les Vulcains ne mentaient jamais. » Le taquinai-je.

« Disons que les circonstances l’exigent. » Répondit-il, un demi-sourire aux lèvres, avant de m’embrasser.

D’une main distraite, je remis l’ascenseur en marche.

…

Notre quart terminé, nous n’avions rien de mieux à faire qu’attendre l’appel de Sherlock. Je décidai d’aller parler à Bones. Son état psychologique me préoccupait. Je préférai y aller seul. Leonard était mon meilleur ami, depuis mon entrée à l’académie, et j’avais l’impression que cela faisait une éternité que nous ne nous étions pas retrouvés un peu seuls. Je me sentis presque honteux, de l’avoir quelque peu délaissé, au profit de ma relation avec Spock. Je savais qu’il ne m’en voulait pas. Après tout, il avait à faire avec Nyota, lui aussi. Mais, je sentais qu’il avait besoin de moi. Du Jim qui dédramatisait tout et qui ne prenait rien au sérieux. Celui que j’avais rarement l’occasion d’être, le Capitaine ne lui laissant plus beaucoup de place pour exister.

Je pénétrai dans l’infirmerie, sur mes deux pieds et sans blessure pour une fois, et trouvais Bones assis derrière son bureau, comme tant de fois par le passé. Le souvenir du jour où je lui avais avoué être obsédé par les oreilles de Spock me frappa et me fit sourire bêtement.

« Qu’est-ce qu’il y a de drôle ? » Demanda-t-il, en me voyant arriver.

« Rien. Je me faisais juste la réflexion que nous n’avions pas eu une vraie conversation depuis une éternité. Nos entrevues me manquent. » Avouai-je.

Pour toute réponse, il sortit une bonne bouteille et deux verres d’un tiroir. C’était le signal pour s’asseoir. Il nous servit généreusement, avant de se laisser aller dans le dossier de son fauteuil.

« Je sais pourquoi tu es là. Je vais bien, Jim. » Commença-t-il.

« Mes fesses que tu vas bien ! Tu n’as pas dit un mot sur ce qui s’est passé là-bas. Je pourrais t’obliger à m’écrire un compte rendu en bonne et due forme, mais je n’ai pas envie d’en arriver là. Je me fiche de savoir si tu t’es confié ou non à Nyota, je ne compte pas l’interroger. Je veux que tu me parles, à moi. Parce que nous sommes amis depuis des années, que tu as toujours été là pour les moments les plus importants, témoin à mon mariage. J’ai grandi sans père, mon frère est mort et ma mère est une étrangère. Ma seule famille se trouve à bord de ce vaisseau, Bones. Et tu es l’une des personnes les plus importantes pour moi. J’ai cru devenir dingue, quand j’ai compris que tu n’étais pas dans ce foutu hôpital. »

Il soupira à la fin de ma tirade, l’épuisement visible sur son visage.

« À la seconde où je suis monté dans cette ambulance, j’ai su que quelque chose n’allait pas. Les portes se sont refermées et l’instant d’après je recevais un coup sur la tête. J’ai repris conscience, ligoté à une chaise, dans une pièce sordide. Ils m’ont laissé seul une éternité. Puis, on m’a bandé les yeux et un homme est entré. Pas besoin d’être un génie pour comprendre que c’était Moriarty. »

Il fit une pause pour boire une gorgée de liquide ambré.

« Ne t’inquiète pas, il ne m’a pas touché. » Précisa-t-il, en voyant mon expression. « Il n’a fait que parler. Il a dit être très curieux de savoir qui nous étions et ce que nous venions faire ici. Qu’il savait que nous venions de loin, sans pour autant préciser ce qu’il entendait par là. J’ai d’abord joué l’innocent, mais j’ai vite compris que ça ne prendrait pas. Il prétendait avoir des preuves, sans indiquer lesquelles exactement. Peut-être bluffait-il. C’est difficile à dire sans avoir vu son visage. Le fait est qu’il n’a pas cru à mes tentatives d’improvisation. J’ai fini par simplement me murer dans le silence. En attendant de comprendre ce qu’il voulait de moi. »

« Et que voulait-il ? » Demandai-je, en voyant qu’il ne continuait pas, le regard perdu dans le fond de son verre.

« Savoir _ce_ que nous étions. C’est exactement ce qu’il a dit. Pas _qui_. En voyant qu’il n’obtiendrait rien de moi en posant simplement des questions d’un ton menaçant, couplé à la privation sensorielle, il est finalement parti, en laissant le soin à ses hommes de me faire parler. »

« Mon Dieu… »

« C’est là que vous êtes arrivés, Jim. Sinon, crois-moi, vu les énergumènes, je n’en serais pas sorti indemne. » M’assura-t-il, d’une manière qui ne me convint qu’à moitié.

Il ne me disait pas tout, mais je décidai de ne pas insister pour cette fois. Il s’était confié et c’est tout ce qui comptait pour le moment. Je devais retourner sur la passerelle, il se faisait tard et le détective ne devrait pas tarder à nous appeler.  

…

La journée touchait à sa fin et nous n’avions aucune nouvelle de Sherlock. Cela devenait franchement inquiétant. L’appeler n’était pas une option, il pouvait être n’importe où, avec n’importe qui. Nous n’avions pas d’autre choix que d’y retourner. J’allais me lever de mon fauteuil quand Uhura intervint.

« Capitaine. On vient d’entrer en communication avec nous. »

« Sur l’intercom. »

« Bien, monsieur. Fréquence ouverte. »

« Est-ce que quelqu’un m’entend ? » Demanda une voix que je reconnus comme étant celle de John.

« Watson ? C’est vous ? Ça fait des heures que nous attendons de vos nouvelles. Tout va bien ? »

« J’ai attendu le plus longtemps possible, mais je ne sais plus quoi faire. »

« Que ce passe-t-il ? Où est Holmes ? » L’interrogeai-je.

« Je ne sais pas. Nous sommes allés à Scotland Yard, comme prévu. Les hommes de Moriarty refusaient de parler, malgré une garde à vue plutôt musclée. Ils ont bien plus peur de leur chef, que de nous. Sherlock était très contrarié. Il a souhaité prendre l’air et nous nous sommes séparés. Ce n’est pas inhabituel, je ne m’en suis pas étonné. Mais, il fera bientôt nuit et je n’ai aucune nouvelle. Puis, je me suis rendu compte qu’il avait laissé cet appareil sur la table, au lieu de le prendre avec lui. Ce qui, le connaissant, n’est pas anodin de sa part. » M’expliqua-t-il.

« Vous êtes chez vous ? »

« Oui. »

« Ne bougez pas. On vous rejoint. Kirk, terminé. » Dis-je, avant de me diriger vers le turbolift. « Ashayam ? »

Nyota tiqua au surnom. J’avais oublié qu’elle parlait vulcain, entre autres langues.

« J’arrive. » Me répondit Spock, sans s’en formaliser, ce qui m’étonna.

J’avais l’impression que nous avions franchi une nouvelle étape depuis la révélation de Bones. C’était ténu, subtil, mais bien là. Notre lien semblait plus fort.

…

Nous nous matérialisâmes de nouveau dans le salon du 221B. Même s’il y était préparé, cette fois, Watson sursauta violemment quand nous apparûmes devant lui. Il paraissait visiblement angoissé. Leur relation naissante avait dû l’ébranler et ne pas savoir où était Holmes, à peine quelques heures après, devait être éprouvant. Si au moins il avait pris le communicateur avec lui, nous aurions pu le localiser rapidement. Mais, il s’était contenté de disparaître sans laisser de trace. En plus de Moriarty et le Gardien, nous devions retrouver Sherlock à présent. Cette mission prendrait-elle un jour fin ? Ou étions-nous condamnés à chercher des fous pour l’éternité ?

Aucun de nous n’était dupe. Nous savions pertinemment qu’il avait sûrement décidé de faire cavalier seul. Ce que John supportait moyennement, apparemment. Voire, pas du tout, en réalité. Il ne tenait pas en place, à vrai dire. Et vu que cela était déjà pénible pour moi, je n’imaginais pas ce que Spock subissait.

« Il ne m’a jamais mis à l’écart de cette façon. Il a dû lui arriver quelque chose ! »

« Calmez-vous ! Il est forcément quelque part. Vous a-t-il dit quoi que ce soit, avant de partir ? Vers où il comptait aller ? » Tentai-je de l’apaiser.

« Il m’a informé d’un rendez-vous, plus tard dans l’après-midi, sur le pont de Reichenbach, à quelques kilomètres d’ici. Et qu’il voulait réfléchir en déambulant dans la ville, en attendant, comme il le fait souv… »

« Que venez-vous de dire ? » Le coupa Spock.

« Il avait un rende… »

« Sur le pont ! » M’écriai-je, en l’agrippant par les épaules.

« Quoi le pont ? Il n’a rien de spécial ! » Répliqua-t-il, sans comprendre.

« Comment avez-vous dit qu’il s’appelait ? » Demanda mon compagnon.

« Reichenbach. Mais en quoi est-ce important, bon sang ? »

« Nous devons partir tout de suite ! Menez-nous là-bas. » Le pressai-je, en ignorant sa question. « Nous vous expliquerons en route. » Ajoutai-je, en le poussant vers la sortie.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> « Riche rivière » est la traduction littérale de Reichenbach, en allemand.


	12. Trompe-l’œil

Je poussai John précipitamment vers la sortie. Nous dévalâmes tous les trois l’étroit escalier. Arrivé en bas, j’ouvris la porte à la volée, m’élançai dans la rue et percutai un homme de plein fouet. Je m’excusai platement, avant de l’aider à se relever. Son visage me parut familier, mais nous n’avions pas vraiment le temps de nous attarder. John me doubla pour héler un fiacre qui passait par là. En le voyant, l’inconnu parut ennuyé mais fini par passer son chemin, devant mon air peu amical. Spock me pressa pour que nous montions à bord du véhicule. Moyennant finance, Watson convainquit le cocher de nous mener à destination le plus rapidement possible. Mais c’était peu dire, que pour Spock et moi, notre allure nous sembla celle d’un escargot. De plus, nous appréciions moyennement que l’on maltraite les deux chevaux pour aller plus vite. Mais, la situation était critique et l’une de mes fameuses intuitions me dévorait l’estomac. Mon compagnon se chargea de faire un résumé concis et posé du «  _Dernier Problème_  » à John, pour qu’il comprenne les raisons de notre empressement. Évidemment, cela n’améliora pas son état d’agitation.

« Vous sous-entendez qu’il va se jeter dans le fleuve ? Ce pont fait au moins trente mètres de haut, il n’y survivra pas ! Pourquoi ferait-il ça, de toute manière ? »

« Pour la même raison que le Sherlock de nos romans. Emporter Moriarty dans sa chute. »

Nous avions délibérément omis de lui parler de la «  _Maison Vide_  » et de la fausse mort d’Holmes. Il en savait déjà beaucoup trop.

Nous tournâmes à droite, assez brusquement pour plaquer Spock à la paroi et me faire tomber sur lui. John, en face de nous, paraissait plus habitué aux turbulences, puisqu’il se retint à temps. La rivière apparue à notre gauche et le pont se dessina enfin, au loin. Nous suivîmes la rive durant de longues minutes. Au fur et à mesure que notre but se rapprochait, nous pouvions apercevoir des silhouettes encore indistinctes. À une cinquantaine de mètres de la structure, le fiacre stoppa net sa course, nous ballotant violemment à l’intérieur de l’habitacle. Une fois immobilisé, Watson ouvrit la trappe qui permettait de parler au cocher.

« Pourquoi vous arrêtez-vous ? Nous y sommes presque ! » Cria-t-il, pour être entendu.

« L’accès est barré par trois hommes visiblement armés. Même pour tout l’or du monde, je ne risquerai pas de me prendre une balle, monsieur. Vous descendez ici, ou non, ce n’est pas mon problème. Mais moi, je vais faire demi-tour. » Répondit le chauffeur.

Sans rien dire, John ouvrit la portière et s’élança dehors. Nous le suivîmes pour le retenir. Il allait se faire tuer. À peine avions nous quitté la voiture, que l’homme tint parole et s’empressa de repartir dans le sens opposé. Nous étions maintenant à découvert et les cerbères de Moriarty durent reconnaître John, car ils commencèrent à tirer sur nous. Spock ceintura le docteur et nous nous mîmes à couvert, de l’autre côté de la rue, derrière l’angle d’un mur. Ils avaient visé délibérément nos pieds, sans réellement essayer de nous toucher, pour nous dissuader d’approcher, certainement. Les déflagrations cessèrent dès que nous fûmes hors de vue. Je n’avais d’autres choix que de sortir mon phaser. Watson regarda l’arme avec des yeux écarquillés.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne vais tuer personne, ça va juste les assommer. » Le rassurai-je.

Spock m’imita et il ne nous fallut que quelques secondes pour nous débarrasser de nos opposants. Nous courûmes ensuite vers le pont. C’est là que nous aperçûmes Sherlock, debout sur le parapet. Il semblait prêt à sauter. À côté de lui, Moriarty murmurait à son oreille. Il ne s’était apparemment pas préoccupé plus que ça des coups de feu, sûrement parce qu’il ne s’attendait pas à ce que nous ayons quoi que ce soit pour riposter. Notre arrivée sembla le surprendre. Ce qui était un avantage non négligeable. Il sauta à terre et nous menaça d’une arme. Je pointai mon phaser sur lui, imité par Spock. Il considéra très sérieusement la menace et jeta son revolver au sol.

« Vous bluffiez ! » S’écria Holmes, en nous voyant. « Vous prétendiez que si je ne sautais pas, après avoir signé cette lettre, il serait exécuté ! »

Le visage de l’homme que j’avais bousculé me revint en mémoire. Je me souvins où je l’avais vu. Dans l’immeuble où était retenu Bones ! Il était donc venu pour enlever John, au moment où nous nous mettions en route. Il l’avait échappé belle.

« Il n’a pas menti. Nous sommes arrivés juste à temps pour l’empêcher de mettre son plan à exécut… »

« Comment as-tu osé me mettre à l’écart ?! Après la conversation que nous avons eue ?! Tu comptais juste sauter et me laisser derrière ? Et c’est quoi cette histoire de lettre ? » Me coupa John, hors de lui, en s’approchant de son ami, pour l’obliger à descendre. Il l’agrippa par un bras et le tira brutalement à lui.

« Une lettre de suicide, qui raconte que je ne peux plus vivre dans ce monde. » Répondit Sherlock, qui comptait visiblement ignorer les autres questions, en se rattrapant maladroitement à son ami, pour ne pas tomber.

« Mais ce n’est pas vrai ! » S’écria Watson, en le repoussant.

« Bien sûr que non ! Surtout depuis que… depuis… enfin, tu sais. » Bafouilla Holmes.

« Non je ne sais pas. Éclaires-moi. »

« Depuis que toi et moi… »

« Les gars. Désolé de vous interrompre, mais ce n’est pas vraiment le moment pour les déclarations enflammées. » Les interrompis-je.

Mais autant parler à un mur.

« Dis-le ! » S’impatienta le médecin.

« Je t’aime ! » Cria le détective, à bout de nerfs. « Voilà, c’est dit ! Sans toi, ma vie n’a pas de sens et le Gardien, sa Prophétie il peut se la mettre au… »

« C’est bon ! J’ai compris. » Le coupa le blond. « C’est tout ce que je voulais entendre. Je t’aime aussi et c’est pour ça qu’il est hors de question que tu sautes dans ce fleuve ! »

« Il a menacé de te tuer ! »

« Je sais me défendre ! Bon sang, Sherlock, je suis un soldat, pas une lady ! » Contra John, me rappelant un certain docteur quand il était au mieux de sa forme.

« Quand vous aurez terminé, on pourra peut-être en finir avec cette histoire ! » Hurlai-je, exaspéré par cette scène surréaliste.

Ils daignèrent enfin se souvenir où ils étaient et que nous avions toujours un psychopathe sur les bras, sans compter le Gardien qui restait toujours un mystère.

…

Nous regardâmes Lestrade embarquer Moriarty et ses hommes avec une satisfaction certaine. Dès qu’il avait compris qu’il ne s’en sortirait pas, cette fois-là, il s’était refermé comme une huitre, se murant dans un silence obstiné. Nous avions bien tenté de l’interroger sur le Gardien, avant l’arrivée de la police, mais rien n’y avait fait. Ni les menaces, sûrement parce qu’il se doutait qu’elles n’étaient pas sérieuses, ni le chantage. Nous en étions donc toujours au même point.

« Par où commençons-nous ? » Demandai-je à Sherlock. « Vous ne me ferez pas croire que vous avez totalement laissé tomber vos recherches. »

Il soupira, pesant le pour et le contre.

« Je ne sais pas exactement où il se trouve. Le problème, c’est que mes investigations m’ont mené à des conclusions qui ne sont pas logiques. »

« C’est-à-dire ? » Demanda Spock.

« Tout semble converger vers un seul lieu, mais celui-ci n’est pas vraiment habitable. Je m’en suis discrètement approché, une fois. C’est un immeuble tout à fait normal en apparence. Mais j’ai remarqué des éléments qui m’ont laissé perplexe. »

« Qu’a-t-il de si particulier ? »

« Il est tout à fait banal en apparence. Une porte, des fenêtres, un local fermé pour y garer les véhicules personnels. Mais, en y regardant de plus près, des éléments troublants apparaissent. Par exemple, devant le garage, il y a une cabine téléphonique empêchant l’accès. Aucun nom, sur la porte, qui n’a d’ailleurs pas de poignée. Les vitres sont opaques ou semblent donner sur des murs noirs. »

« En d’autres termes, cette façade est un leurre. » Résumai-je.

« Exactement. Mais, si le Gardien vit quelque part, c’est pourtant là-dedans. Et je n’ai aucune idée de ce qui se cache derrière. Je n’ai jamais trouvé l’entrée. La porte ne s’ouvre pas. »

« Allons déjà sur place. On avisera à ce moment-là. Nous disposons d’outils que vous n’avez pas, après tout. »

Nous nous mîmes en route, le détective ouvrant la marche.

…

Une fois à l’adresse en question, je compris ce qu’il voulait dire. J’aurais très bien pu passer devant un millier de fois, sans rien remarquer. La façade n’était pas mieux entretenue que les autres et se fondait dans le décor. Il fallait vraiment s’approcher, pour se rendre compte de l’illusion.

« Peux-tu scanner le bâtiment, s’il te plaît ? » Demandai-je à Spock.

Il acquiesça simplement, en extirpant son tricordeur de son manteau. Je fis barrière de mon corps, pour cacher l’appareil aux rares passants. Il effectua quelques réglages, avant de lancer l’analyse.

« Je ne sais pas exactement ce que nous allons y trouver, mais une chose est sûre, il n’y a rien d’humanoïde dans cet immeuble. » Nous apprit-il, après un instant.

« Mais, c’est impossible ! » S’exclama John. 

« Effectivement. Et quand vous l’avez éliminé, que reste-t-il ? » Dit mon compagnon, en regardant Sherlock.

« La vérité, aussi improbable soit-elle. » Répondit-il, automatiquement.

« D’où sortez-vous cette réplique ? »

« Je ne sais plus vraiment. Elle a dû arriver, un matin, avec le journal. Elle n’est pas de moi,  mais elle me plaît. »

« À moi aussi. Il m’arrive même de la citer. Mais je ne joue pas un rôle pour autant. C’est peut-être le moment de commencer à vous détacher de vos personnages. » Répliqua Spock, avant de s’approcher de la porte.

Sherlock et John restèrent figés quelques instants, avant de se reprendre. Ils savaient que c’était vrai.

« Même le battant est un trompe-l’œil. » Constata mon compagnon, en passant une main sur le bois. « Elle ne risque pas de s’ouvrir, en effet. » Ajouta-t-il.

« Faisons le tour par cette ruelle. » Proposais-je, en montrant une petite rue à notre gauche. « Il y a forcément un moyen d’entrer. »

Nous atterrîmes dans une cour minuscule. À première vue, c’était une impasse.

« Je suis déjà venue ici et j’ai eu beau examiner chaque mur, je n’ai rien trouvé. » Nous précisa Sherlock.

« Je n’en doute pas. » Lui assurai-je. « Mais, peut-être est-ce parce que vous ne saviez pas ce que vous cherchiez. »

« Tu penses à quelque chose qui ne cadrerait pas avec l’époque ? » Me demanda Spock.

« C’est la seule explication. »

Il approuva et scanna patiemment chaque recoin du cul-de-sac. Nous attendîmes, tendus et sur le qui-vive, jusqu’à ce qu’il s’arrête devant un renfoncement qui en apparence était anodin. Nous nous approchâmes, pour regarder de plus près. Il passa sa main sur une pierre, puis gratta de ses ongles pour la déloger. Je lui vins en aide, jusqu’à ce qu’elle se déchausse. Elle n’était pas fixée au reste du mur. Derrière elle, protégé par un clapet que Spock ouvrit, se cachait un digicode. Nos amis restèrent perplexes face au pavé numérique.

« Qu’est-ce que c’est ? » Demanda John. 

« Un appareil qui commande l'ouverture d'une porte, grâce à un code qu’il faut taper sur le clavier. Évidemment, nous ne le connaissons pas. Mais laissez-moi cinq minutes avec ce truc et j’en viendrai à bout sans problème. » Répondis-je, en faisant craquer mes phalanges.

Mon compagnon me laissa volontiers sa place, même s’il en était tout à fait capable aussi. Il savait que j’adorais faire ce genre de choses. J’enlevai mon manteau et le lui tendis, avant de remonter mes manches et de forçai le boîtier, pour avoir accès au câblage. Le système était plus que primaire et j’en fus presque déçu. Mais, vu le niveau technologique de la population, il n’avait pas grand-chose à craindre. Je mis rapidement en place un court-circuit, des étincelles jaillirent et l’ouverture de la porte dérobée s’enclencha dans un clac sonore. Spock poussa le pan de mur, jusqu’à ce que l’ouverture soit assez grande pour nous permettre de passer. Un par un, nous nous engouffrâmes dans un long couloir étroit, faiblement éclairé.

« Où trouve-t-il une source d’énergie pour alimenter ce complexe ? L’électricité en est à ses balbutiements sur cette planète. » Remarquai-je soudainement.

« Je n’ai pas de réponse pour le moment. Mais le générateur est forcément quelque part là-dedans. » Répliqua Spock.

Nous finîmes par tomber sur un petit bureau. Il y avait des traces du passage de son occupant un peu partout. Des restes de nourriture, une veste sur le dossier d’une chaise, des papiers qui traînaient çà et là. J’en pris un au hasard et le parcouru des yeux. Évidemment, le texte était dans le dialecte local et je n’y compris rien. Je demandai donc à l’un de nos amis de nous en faire un résumé à voix haute, pour que nos traducteurs fassent leur œuvre. Sherlock s’en empara.

« Cela traite de choses que je ne comprends pas. Ce paragraphe parle d’un objet appelé « sonde » qui se serait écrasé non loin d’ici. »

« Une bouteille à la mer. » Murmurai-je.

« Pardon ? » Dit John.

« Il y a longtemps, mon peuple, qui souhaitait découvrir s’il y avait d’autres formes de vie sur d’autres planètes et entrer en contact avec d’autres civilisations, a envoyé beaucoup de messages dans l’espace. Des informations sur nous, des œuvres marquantes de notre culture, dans différentes langues, des choses de ce genre. Tout cela était stocké à bord d’une sonde, un petit véhicule spatial sans équipage. L’une d’entre elles s’est apparemment crashée ici. Ce qui explique la contamination culturelle. »

« Et visiblement, elle est tombée entre de mauvaises mains. » Compléta mon compagnon. « Mais, une chose m’échappe. Personne, sur cette planète, n’aurait été capable d’en comprendre le fonctionnement et encore moins d’en lire les données, sans matériel adéquat. »

Quelqu’un y était pourtant parvenu. Nous devions découvrir qui.

 


	13. Epilogue

Qu’un habitant de cette planète tombe par hasard sur cette sonde, quand elle s’était écrasée, semblait tout à fait possible. En revanche, qu’il arrive à comprendre à quoi il avait affaire et le fonctionnement de l’appareil, était hautement improbable. De plus, aujourd’hui, soit cette personne était exceptionnellement vieille, puisque l’espérance de vie ici était proche de celle des Terriens, soit décédée, et avait passé le flambeau à un remplaçant. Nous n’avions aucune explication à avancer et c’est pour cela que nous attendions que l’occupant du bureau revienne, embusqués tous les quatre près de la porte. Spock était la patience incarnée, bien évidemment, et tendait l’oreille à l’affût du moindre bruit en dehors de ma portée ou de celle de nos amis. Pour ma part, je commençais à avoir des fourmis dans les jambes, rester immobile n’était pas mon point fort.

« Quelqu’un vient. » Chuchota mon compagnon.

« Ce n’est pas trop tôt. » Répondis-je, irrité.

Un homme entra dans la pièce et sursauta violemment en nous apercevant. Je me glissai rapidement entre lui et la sortie, empêchant toute fuite.

« Mais qui êtes-vous ! Vous n’avez pas le droit d’être ici ! Comment êtes-vous entré ? » S’écria-t-il, effrayé.

« Ici, c’est moi qui pose les questions. » Dis-je fermement. « Nous ne vous ferons aucun mal. Nous voulons juste savoir ce que vous faites dans ce bâtiment. À quoi sert-il, puisque ce n’est qu’une façade ? »

« Je n’en sais rien ! Mon rôle est simplement de distribuer les directives quotidiennes aux livreurs de journaux, pour qu’ils les transmettent aux gens. » Nous apprit-il.

« Qui vous a demandé de faire ça ? » Demanda Sherlock.

« Le Gardien, voyons. Qui d’autre ? C’était écrit sur ma note, un matin. Que je devais me rendre à cette adresse, avec l’explication pour ouvrir la porte. »

« Vous n’êtes donc pas le premier. » Affirma Spock.

« Je ne sais pas. Je suppose, oui. Je ne connaissais pas cet immeuble, avant qu’on me demande d’y travailler et je n’ai jamais rencontré mon prédécesseur. »

L’homme ne nous apprendrait rien de probant, apparemment. J’avais peur d’être de nouveau dans une impasse.

« Comment les messages que vous devez diffuser vous parviennent-ils ? » L’interrogeai-je.

« Ils sortent, tous les jours, de cette machine. » Répondit-il, en désignant une espèce de petite imprimante, du type que l’on utilisait plus depuis la moitié du XXIème siècle.

Spock examina l’appareil, puis s’intéressa aux câbles qui passaient par une gaine, dans le mur.

« Nous devons trouver un moyen d’accéder à l’autre côté de cette cloison. » Conclut-il.

« Y a-t-il une entrée cachée ? » L’interrogeai-je.

« Irrationnellement, non. » Me répondit-il, en scannant la pièce.

« Mais, le Gardien doit bien pouvoir sortir ! Non ? » S’exclama Watson.

« Sortir de l’immeuble ? Mais le Gardien _est_ l’immeuble. » Intervint l’inconnu.

« Ce n’est pas _quelqu’un_  ? » S’écria Sherlock.

« Non. Je l’ai compris en travaillant ici. Dans certains documents que j’ai trouvés, il est dit qu’il y a un siècle, la sonde s’est écrasée ici même et que le bâtiment a été construit autour, pour la cacher. »

« Est-il possible qu’elle se soit développée au point d’étendre ses ramifications dans toute la structure ? » Demandai-je à Spock.

« Techniquement, oui. Même si c’est sans précédent. En l’absence de destinataire, elle a dû trouver un moyen de distribuer son savoir. Il semble logique de penser qu’elle a été endommagée à l’atterrissage, car elle est devenue invasive et ne transmet pas les bonnes informations. Elle croit, apparemment, que les œuvres qu’elle transportait sont la réalité et tente d’obliger les habitants à les reproduire. »

« Vous êtes en train de dire, que depuis le début, tout ceci est la faute d’une simple machine et qu’il suffit de l’éteindre pour que ça s’arrête ? » Résuma John.

« En théorie, oui. Mais c’est rarement aussi simple. Déjà, il faudrait que l’on arrive à l’atteindre et rien ne dit qu’elle ne nous attaquera pas. » Lui répondis-je.

« Il nous faudrait quelque chose pour attaquer la cloison. » Intervint Sherlock, en examinant le mur.

« J’ai bien une masse. » Nous apprit l’inconnu, en ouvrant un placard, pour s’emparer de l’outil volumineux.

« Quel est votre nom, monsieur ? » Lui demandai-je, en remontant les manches de ma chemise, avec un grand sourire.

« Dean. »

« Dean, vous êtes mon nouveau meilleur ami. » Lui dis-je, en lui prenant l’objet des mains.

J’en agrippai fermement le manche, les mains bien écartées, m’approchai du mur et y frappai de toutes mes forces. Des briques volèrent en éclats, soulevèrent de la poussière. Dieu que ça faisait du bien de taper sur quelque chose. Je réitérai mon geste, une bonne dizaine de fois, la sueur coulant sur mon front, les bras rendus douloureux par les vibrations des chocs répétés, jusqu’à percer un trou suffisamment large pour y passer. Essoufflé, je laissai tomber lourdement l’engin, le bruit de la tête métallique percutant le sol résonna fortement. J’époussetai mes vêtements, avant d’enjamber l’allège, ouvrant la marche. Les autres me suivirent, Dean compris. Je relevai les yeux sur une pièce dont les proportions semblaient immenses, car je n’en voyais pas le bout, dans l’obscurité totale qui y régnait. Nous entendîmes un vacarme de bips électroniques et le vrombissement d’une ventilation. Je me tournai vers Spock.

« Tu vois quelque chose ? »

« Qui y verrait quoi que ce soit, là-dedans ? » Intervint Watson, avant que mon compagnon puisse me répondre.

« Il est nyctalope. » Lui précisai-je, avant de reporter mon attention sur Spock.

« Il y a une imposante machine, au centre. Des dizaines de câbles en sortent et partent dans toutes les directions, se perdent dans les murs. » Décrit-il pour l’assemblée. « Regarde. » Ajouta-t-il à mon intention, avant de m’envoyer une image mentale de ce qu’il venait d’observer.

Je me mis face à la salle, les yeux fermés, pour prendre plus facilement des repères.

« Que font-ils ? » Entendis-je chuchoter Dean, à Sherlock et John.

« Ils communiquent par la pensée. » Lui répondit Holmes, tout aussi bas.

« C’est possible ça ? »

« C’est une longue histoire. » Dit simplement Watson, pour clore la discussion.

Tout à coup, la lumière se fit, nous aveuglant temporairement. Un éclairage cru, blanc, qui venait de néons fixés au plafond. L’appareil émit un bourdonnement sourd, caractéristique d’une mise sous tension. Un écran s’alluma.

« Bonjour. » Dit une voix électronique.

« Heu… bonjour. » Hésitai-je.

Spock leva un sourcil dans ma direction. J’haussai les épaules, pour toute réponse.

 « Je suis le Capitaine James Kirk, du vaisseau Enterprise. Je suis accompagné de mon premier officier, Spock et de mes amis Sherlock Holmes, John Watson et…heu… Dean, qui travaille pour vous. Je viens de la Terre, votre planète d’origine. »

« Je sais qui vous êtes, humain. L’unité que vous nommez McCoy m’a dit tout ce que j’avais besoin de savoir. »

« Que lui avez-vous fait, qu’il refuse de me dire ? » Exigeai-je de savoir.

« Je n’ai fait que sonder son cerveau. L’opération n’est pas si douloureuse que ça. »

Je tentai par tous les moyens de garder mon calme.

« Comment ? » Demanda Spock.

« Le groupe qui se fait appeler Légion m’est très utile quand j’ai besoin d’agir à l’extérieur. J’ai créé l’unité Moriarty pour les commander et ils lui sont totalement dévoués. » Nous expliqua-t-elle.

« Moriarty est un androïde ?! » M’écriai-je.

« Bien sûr que non, je serais bien incapable de faire une telle chose. J’ai juste savamment manipulé son esprit, pour qu’il soit à mon image. J’ai décidé de tenir se rôle moi-même, plutôt que de l’attribuer. Je suis la seule entité suffisamment intelligente pour rivaliser avec votre ami, ici présent. »

« Quel est le but de tout ceci, bon sang ? » M’emportai-je.

« Les humains, mes créateurs, m’ont envoyé dans l’espace pour que j’apprenne leur mode de vie aux autres espèces. »

« Vous vous trompez. Si mes ancêtres vous ont expédié vers des mondes inconnus, c’est pour les informer de notre existence, leur donner des informations sur nous, sur notre culture. Sûrement pas pour les obliger à vivre différemment. De plus, vous vous basez sur un roman et non sur la réalité. Nous ne vivions déjà plus au XIXème siècle depuis longtemps, à l’époque de votre départ. Vous avez dû être endommagé à l’atterrissage et vos données se sont mélangées. Laissez-nous examiner vos circuits, pour que nous puissions vous réparer. »

« Négatif. Mes systèmes ne sont pas défectueux. »

« Ça m’aurait étonné que ce soit si simple. » Maugréai-je, avant de m’approcher de l’écran, pour tenter de réinitialiser la sonde.

Quand mes doigts touchèrent la surface, une décharge électrique me fit reculer brusquement.

« Tu vas bien ? » S’inquiéta Spock.

« Oui. Rien de bien méchant. » Le rassurai-je.

« Qu’allons-nous faire maintenant ? » Demanda Watson.

« Cette machine ne compte pas coopérer de toute évidence. » Constata Sherlock. « Pouvez-vous faire quelque chose ? »

« Si nous parvenons à accéder au système d’alimentation, nous pourrons réduire ses capacités au minimum. Sans puissance supplémentaire, elle redeviendra ce qu’elle était. Une simple sonde. » Suggéra Spock. « Les énergies fossiles et nucléaires sont à exclure. Ne reste que les renouvelables. Hydrauliques, géothermiques… »

« Le solaire me semble le plus probable. Toutes les autres nécessitent des installations volumineuses, comme des éoliennes ou des turbines. Nous devons monter sur le toit. » Conclus-je.

…

L’immeuble ne comportait pas d’accès au niveau supérieur, bien évidemment, puisque tout était factice. En dehors du couloir et du bureau, il n’y avait rien. Nous dûmes donc ressortir dans l’impasse et entreprendre de trouver un moyen d’escalader le bâtiment. Sur une des façades se trouvait un escalier de service. Inaccessible, car l’échelle amovible était remontée.

« Aide-moi à monter, s’il te plaît. » Demandai-je à Spock.

Il vint se placer derrière moi, m’agrippa par la taille et me souleva avec une facilité qui me déconcerta, comme toujours. J’attrapai un barreau métallique et tirai brusquement dessus. La structure grinça, mais céda tout de même et nous pûmes accéder au toit, tous les deux, laissant les autres nous attendre en bas. J’avais raison, il y avait bien des sortes de panneaux solaires, plutôt primaires, mais fonctionnels. Cela ne me tentait pas de me prendre une nouvelle décharge et, au cas où, je préférai sortir directement mon phaser.

La source d’énergie neutralisée, ne restait plus qu’à redescendre chercher la sonde. Spock se chargea de la désactiver. Nous allions l’embarquer, pour ne prendre aucun risque de récidive.

« Kirk à l’Enterprise. »

« Ici Sulu, Capitaine. » Me répondit le pilote.

« Nous avons une sonde à téléporter à bord. Dîtes à Scotty de s’en charger. »

« À vos ordres, monsieur. »

« Kirk, terminé. »

Quelques secondes après, l’engin disparu. Je me tournai vers nos trois amis.

« Nous devons partir, mais vous connaître fut un plaisir. Y compris pour vous, Dean. »

« Qu’allons-nous faire, après votre départ ? » Demanda John.

« Vivre. » Répondis-je. « Être enfin vous-même. Vous avez une histoire à écrire tous les deux. »

« Et si être détective me plaît ? » Contra Holmes.

« Rien ne vous empêche de continuer. Tous les Londres de l’univers ont besoin d’un Sherlock Holmes. » Affirmai-je, en souriant. « Kirk à l’Enterprise. Monsieur Sulu, deux à remonter. »

« Ce fut un honneur de rencontrer, en quelque sorte, mon ancêtre. » Dit Spock, en guise d’adieux.

« Tout le plaisir était pour moi. » Répondit le détective.

…

Une fois à bord, mes responsabilités m’empêchèrent de trouver le temps d’aller parler à Bones de ce que j’avais appris. Mais, je me promis de le faire dès que nous serions à nouveau au calme. Pas mal de paperasses m’attendaient et j’en avais déjà presque de l’urticaire, rien que d’y penser. Nous prîmes la direction de la base stellaire la plus proche, pour y déposer la sonde, pour qu’elle puisse être prise en charge et étudiée. Je décidai d’en profiter pour nous accorder une permission bien méritée. La première depuis notre départ, si on ne comptait pas notre lune de miel, à Spock et moi. Pour le moment, je m’installai confortablement dans mon fauteuil de commandement et, après avoir donné ses ordres à Sulu, me laissai aller confortablement dans le dossier, en observant l’espace infini, alors que nous passions en distorsion.

**FIN**

 


End file.
